Don't You Forget About Me
by Yggdrasil-Rk
Summary: Intermission Saga 1 from the Digital Revolutions Series- After Natsuko discovers the Digital Guardians and learns about her son's recent journey, she makes a decision that might make Takeru despise her for life. How will Takeru and Hikari take this news.
1. Genesis

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)  
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do happen to own Digimon and I'm thinking of making this into a manga...it's fun to pretend, no?

A/N: Well here we are again, Chapter uno, again. But never fear this saga isn't going to be as long. In case you haven't figured it out, I named this saga from Simple Minds' awesome song, Don't You (Forget About Me). I've gotten word that I write more on Tai's perspective than the others and I think it's because me and Tai (as well as Davis) are very much the same. I won't bore you with details, I just thought that deserved an answer. Any who, this is the only chapter that refers to the objectives of the Digital Guardians which I decided to add here...dunno why...where here are some alterations to the story's dialogs.

"bla-bla-blah -aka- talking"

_'thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

Well enough dilly-dally, here is the next chapter to the Digital Revolutions series, but first the quote of the day...which I honestly don't get, but maybe you guys will.

_A dream to be dwindled to disappoint is but a mere obstacle for something bigger. That is why we live in freedom._  
-Corp. Mendez, US Marine Corps

_

* * *

_

Genesis

Midday came too quickly and the Digidestined had all gone home, with the exception of Takeru, who's mother had no knowledge of his absence from earth. Strange how some could leave home for a while to sleep over another friends house and ended up spending the night in a different dimension trying to save it. But from afar, the sleeping Digidestined were unaware that two of the Digital Guardians were still above the building which housed two of the Digidestined (And their guest). Those two guardians were none other that Rose and Craniummon.

The class: X Digimon was still trying to figure out why he was being drawn to the young wielder of light. Was it because she forgave his participation in a elaborate scheme that would make others scorn at his plea for forgiveness? He didn't know but he was grateful to her for more than her forgiveness.

"Craniummon." Rose said softly as she gently tugged the Digimon's arm. "We have to go to the rendezvous, before Satsuma arrives."

Craniummon looked at the young girl. Her hazel eyes reflecting the eerie glow of his own, but still she saw passed his intimidating aspects and treated him like a father and he saw her as a daughter. He saw that same look on Hikari's eyes, the way her gentle stare managed to see passed his armor and into the gentle and kind personality.

"Rose..." He muttered. "Let's go."

Craniummon took point, leaving Rose slightly confused. Craniummon had wondered what it was about the Digidestined as well, he wondered why he spoke to them, almost as if he were speaking to Rose. But it was something about them that made him feel warm inside. Yet he was still left to reflect on the differences between dimensions and why this dimension was so precious to the Digidestined when the Digital Universe was in fact much more glorious than this single planet.

He could only wonder what the future held in store for him and his allies.

* * *

Satsuma followed Cecil through a quiet trail with Kudamon resting on his shoulder, with not a person within yards and the only sounds were those of the birds and the leafs dancing with each humid breeze of the summer air. Satsuma was forced to follow the young Digital Guardian on foot, the trail being to narrow to even allow passage for a vehicle.

After a few more minutes of walking, the trio approached a modest home with a brown exterior and brick-red rooftop. All but Roy, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon were outside which only made Satsuma more uncomfortable. But despite that the two entered to find the two Arch angels and a man with short brown hair and a clean shave. Computers and all types of gadgets and wires ran across the small home that was blessed with an abundance of boxes.

"Sorry... I'm ….late." Rose panted as she burst into the small home.

The man scanned the young woman, he could tell that he was very much like the boys who abruptly interrupted his research early in the morning."Well hello there, I'm Gorou Mizuno." he said politely. "Now if you don't mind me asking; how can I help you?"

Rose studied the man. _'so this is Mizuno...not what I expected...'_ She almost giggled at her thought. She expected this person to be like the geeky type but instead he had more of a rummy look to him. His white and dirty shirt and worn out shorts added to his bum-like appearance. It was almost as he did it on purpose to give a false image of...well...dullness... ?

Satsuma faced down to the young digital guardian "Cecil?"

"Ohh, sorry. Mr. Mizuno, meet Mr. Satsuma, captain of the DATS organization that keeps Digimon away from people – Mr. Satsuma, meet Mr. Mizuno, one of the monster makers who created the very first Digimon."

Satsuma was never one to express shock or awe, but he was in fact shocked, even if his expression remained serious. The only one of the 'Monster Makers' that he had tabs on, was on a man by the name of Janyu Wong.

Mizuno studied the man who was clearly taller than him, but the one small detail that got his attention was the small creature curved around Satsuma's shoulders. "Why hello, you must be Kudamon."

Kudamon remained silent and merely nodded.

Mizuno smiled. "Well if he has a Digimon, I guess I owe this visit to my recent undertakings."

Satsuma narrowed his eyes at the man while Cecil continued.

"Well... yeah, but the others also wanted to meet at least one of their creators."

"Others?" he asked.

Cecil and the group walked outside to meet the other Digital Guardians. Some, like Examon were as tall as his house, and others, like Minervamon, were about the same height as Cecil.

"Well...I've never seen so many Mega Level Digimon in one place, let alone earth." He studied them with visible curiosity, without the awe effect the Mega Level Digimon were known for giving.

"You don't sound surprised." Satsuma said.

"Not really. I expected this to happen when the project was canceled. Digimon were already self-aware to a point that I could compare them to us, and I knew that they would evolve. It's what makes them so unique." He answered and patted Cecil on the head. "Ok kid, you made your point. But I have a question, where is Arceumon?"

Cecil smirked, there wasn't a hint of doubt that the man that stood before him was indeed one of the people who created Digimon. "Well, it takes more than brains to know _that_ name. How is it that you know _that_ name."

Now Mizuno smirked. "Well...I gave him that name when I created him."

Stupefied- Cecil's smirk quickly vanished and was left without words like the other Digital Guardians. He along with the rest of the Digital Guardians were slapped with a hand of silence by the man's preposterous sounding statement. But then again, none knew how Arceumon really came to be, it was believed that Arceumon was the first Digimon to be born in the digital plain of Hypnos instead of being created.

"Y-you lie." Omnimon stammered sharply. "How dare you...imply that you created Arceumon...He was born out of the goodness in all Digimon." Omnimon hardly ever grew angry, but when it came to Arceumon's image, he would ferociously defend him.

"I am sorry if I've offended you somehow, but it's the truth." He said honestly. "I created Arceumon. I gave him a unique ability to hold and give massive amounts of data, hence his name; Arceumon. A discharge of emotions and understanding given form. (Arc-e-u-mon). Clearly he had evolved past any early Digimon, even Chronomon."

"What do you know about Chronomon?" Cecil asked.

Mizuno nodded. "Chronomon protected the power of the Chrono Core which powered not only our project but also allowed Arceumon to speed up their evolution. It's because of Arceumon's great accomplishments that the program was shut down." He looked up at the blue sunlight skies with hope. "Arceumon's greatness and continuous growth is what caused our project to end. His abilities to control and bypass even military security with ease was outstanding."

"You created a Digimon to infiltrate and seek confidential information?" Satsuma questioned, as if interrogating the man.

He shook his hands back and forth. "No-no-no. Of course not, our mere goal was to push artificial information a step further, Arceumon was probably curious about military data."

"No."

The group turned to the whispering Alphamon.

"It wasn't merely curiosity...He wanted to learn from this and use it to save as many lives as he possibly could before the tragic migration."

It hit the Digital Guardians just then, Damiemon had mentioned that in battle.

"Yeah...well enough about the sad days." Mizuno smiled. "I know about the recent things going on so let's just review to be sure."

"You do?" Cecil asked. "Then why didn't you tell _US_, before, we probably look like...like...idiots right now." he asked slightly ticked off.

While Mizuno tried to calm the young Digital Guardian down, Roy continued to stare at Raidenmon X from a distance, smirking. _'looks like he's in love with dear old Dianamon.'_ he continued to smirk mischievously at the robotic Digimon. He walked up to the Digimon. "Hey, you are the result of a triple fusion, right?"

"...correct..."

"Raidenmon." He repeated the name a couple of times while Raidenmon continued to give him that confused stare. "Funny, you have three X-modified Digi-cores but you don't look like an X-rated Digimon."

"But I am... I am a Digimon created-"

"by the three X-modified Digi-cores from Fuujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon." Roy interjected. "I know, I know. But that's not what I meant." he said with a grin and turned away from the lost mega level Digimon. As he turned away from the group his eyes spotted a single blonde women. Her blue eyes wide in shock and awe, obviously in a loss for words.

"Bollocks!" He cursed.

The Digital Guardians all turned around to Roy's exclamation and faced the women, in equal shock as her. The women was known to them all too clearly, shoulder length blonde hair, and those unmistakeable blue eyes. This was Natsuko Takaishi, mother to Takeru Takaishi and Yamato Ishida. Even Satsuma had the slight expression of shock, knowing too well what a women from the media could do with the right information. This was literally a gold mine. All the Digital Guardians exposed like that in the open was a rookie mistake.

"You're..." The women tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out.

"Y-you're N-Natsuko Taka...ishi..." Cecil Stammered. "Mother...of Takeru Takaishi...and Yamato Ishida"

She managed to nod.

"_That's_ that little kid's mother?" Roy exclaimed, but slowly smiled a cocky smile. "Why hello, I don't mean to be brash but you're one beautiful women."

She stared at the young teenager slightly confused. "What...?Who are you?"

The dark haired teen took her hand and gave it a small peck. "The name's Royce. Belanger Royce." He asked, overusing his British charm. "Why don't I take you out for dinner. Eh Natsuko?"

For a second, Natsuko forgot about the monsters before her and managed to pull her hand away from the teen. "No thanks." She answered with indifference and walked passed the overconfident Roy.

_'Hmm...maybe I should try girls my age...I wonder what she has on her mind...'_ Roy thought and followed the blonde women.

Instantly, the women spotted the tall and mysterious man from DATS, Satsuma. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a little more confidence after Roy's peculiar way of saying 'hi'.

Satsuma said nothing.

The shock effect had worn off Cecil completely and replaced with a simple phrase in his mind – _DAMN_. But he kept his mind straight, there wasn't much they could do except be truthful to the mother of two of the chosen children. He glanced at Satsuma who returned with his own stare, the man's eyes telling him to just go for it.

He took a deep breath and returned his eyes to the confused and curious women. "Well Ms. Takaishi, it's a real pleasure to meet you." He greeted. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I... saw an unattended vehicle on the road."

Satsuma was embarrassed, he overlooked the suspicion of a empty vehicle on the road, as a previous PI, it was a mistake which would make him a laughingstock back in the days. Luckily for him, he was the superior of the few DATS agents.

"Well...Allow me to introduce myself...I am Cecil Belanger... and I am going to need you to make me a promise."

"...A promise?... What about?"

"You have to promise us that you won't tell your sons or any of their friends what we're about to tell you."

Not good. Natsuko taught her sons to be as honest as possible, to agree to this would make her a hypocrite. would it? She was never good at keeping secrets, but her job took priority over her morals, that is what caused her divorce and broke apart her family in the first place. She didn't know what a secret that involved her two sons, would do to her already torn family.

"Oi, babe, just promise him." Roy implied rudely. "My _sister_ won't take no for an answer since you saw him and his the rest of his posse." he said, remembering that they introduced themselves as brothers to the Digidestined.

"For the last time, I am NOT a _girl_!" Cecil barked.

Roy merely rolled his eyes and smirked at Natsuko. "Look, nothing is going to happen to you or your sons. Besides it's not lying if they don't ask about the topic."

Natsuko stared at the boy wondering how the heck he knew what she was thinking about when he wasn't even looking at her expression to notice her reluctance. "How-"

"Do I know about your hesitation? I read minds and I already know more about you than you think." he said with a cocky grin. "If you don't mention this to Blondie and Junior (Yamato and Takeru) then you won't have anything to lie about."

Roy gazed at Natsuko's curious sapphire eyes with his cold ones, digging through every detail in her mind and memories. He could see the remorse from her past actions and still to this day he could see a sense of resentment. Clearly the darkness in her was there, like he had predicted, even the mother of two of the Digidestined had darkness in her heart.

Natsuko felt a chill run up her spine, the eerie glare from the teenager was just uncanny.

"Roy, stop that!" Cecil dragged him to the pack and hid Roy behind Alphamon and Omnimon. "I'm sorry about that. My brother tends to think he can read minds because he is somewhat of an observant and can figure out a lot about a person by just looking at them." (A/N: You guys know of Patrick Jane from _The Mentalist _on CBS? that's how I picture Roy to be, except way more rude and way more profane?)

Surprisingly Roy didn't protest, he merely kicked over a rock and muttered a curse.

Natsuko didn't feel like she could believe the group, most of all the boy who told her to keep a secret from her two sons, but the idea of a person reading minds did sound farfetched. "It's ok..."

Cecil smiled. "Thanks...but Roy is right about one thing and unless you promise not to say anything to both Yamato and Takeru, we won't be able to tell you anything..."

Natsuko took a deep breath and gave in to her curiosity. "Ok...I won't tell them."

"Thank you... First I want to assure you that no harm will come to your children when they meet with their Digimon partners. We've watched over them from afar and..."

* * *

"...And I just wanted to say that I love you." Taichi stared at his reflection in the mirror and gave a deep sigh and chuckled weakly. "This is a lot harder when someone's not trying to... kill me."

Taichi leered at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and wondered why he couldn't say those words before they left Harmony. He didn't feel right, now that Agumon wasn't with him. This was something he wanted to do with Agumon by his side, but instead he found himself declaring his feelings to his own reflection. With Takeru and his sister still snoozing and his father watching TV, he had to be very quiet in order to not be mistaken for a madman who talks to himself while in the bathroom, that would be weird.

Taichi exited the bathroom and joined his father for some quality time on the TV. With everything back in order in the Digital Universe, everything returned to normal and even the freakish electronic disruptions was concluded to be caused by solar activity.

After everyone arrived they were taken home by their parents with Takeru and Yamato being the only one's parents who didn't show up because of their jobs. Yamato had gone home to get in a good shower and _readjust_ his hair, promising to come back asap. One would determine that both their parents cared more about their jobs than their own children but it wasn't like that. Taichi knew too well that they were always too busy working in the out doors with no way to take a simple phone call.

"How you holding up Tai?" His father asked. "Still sleepy?"

Since their return, Taichi had only slept for four hours forcing his father to stay home and take care of him. Needless to say that he was scolded for his absence by his father, however he was calmed by his daughter who always managed to calm him down. Like Rose said, she brings out the best in everyone.

Taichi shook his head. "Nah, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Like what?" His father asked, half his mind on the soccer game on TV.

"Well...How do you tell a girl...that you love her?"

"Psshhh you got me..." Three – two – one. It took Susumu a few seconds to take in what his son asked him. He looked at his son who had a _Are-you-kidding-me?-you're-married-to-mom_ look on him. He flipped the TV off to make sure he heard his son right. "...Say again"

"How can you tell a girl you love her." He repeated almost annoyed.

Slightly dumbfounded, Susumu managed to laugh. "Love? Really Tai? You're in love?"

Taichi couldn't tell if his father was either proud of him or if he was mocking him. "Err...yeah..."

His father laughed louder and patted his son over the head. "It's Sora, isn't it."

Taichi's eyes widened and he blushed, surprised at the person his father named. "What-why...how do you know it's Sora, huh? It – it could be... someone else." He stammered.

"Hah. Right." his father scoffed. "Then who is this girl who is not Sora."

Taichi met his father's playful and even teasing look. It was clear that Taichi and his father were very much the same. "Dad!" the blushing Tai groaned.

Susumu forced himself to stop smiling, which was strange because it wasn't to long ago that he had a frown on him. "Ok...so who is this girl." he asked, trying to prevent himself from grinning.

"...It's Sora." He admitted lightly pouting at his father. "How do I tell her?"

A smile curbed the lips of Susumu. The first time he ever met Sora was before his daughter's incident. He knew that the two would eventually figure it out, but he never expected them to fall in love so soon. Or was it only his son that had grown to accept the fact of his feelings? It was unknown to him.

"Just tell her." he answered somewhat bluntly.

"What? I can't just tell her and ruin my friendship with her." Taichi said. "I thought you could help me, but I-"

"Look Taichi." His father interrupted, staring at his son with a sense of seriousness and concern. "Love is all about taking risks, so let me ask you, do you really love Sora."

"What?" Taichi asked to have his father narrow his eyes. "...of course...I love her." Taichi listened to himself. He didn't hesitate but instead realized that his choice of words. _Of course I love her_. He had never admitted to that to even Yamato. It was because of his recent encounter with his darkness that made him open his heart once again.

His father relaxed his weight fully on the couch and sunk deeper, giving a deep sigh. "I remember that I was just as scared as you Tai – about telling your mom how I felt." He started. "It was during college that I met your mother and believe me, I was scared to even ask her on a date but a friend of mine named Suguru told me to grow a..." Susumu slowly trailed off eying his son's confused look. "spine." he said cleverly. "and so I did and I asked your mom out, a few months later I told her how I felt."

"Hmm..." Taichi seemed to have taken everything that his father said into account. His father and mom met one day and took their time to know each other. He on the other hand, had known Sora for a while now, and he knew how he felt about her.

_'If dad had the courage to tell mom, then I should tell Sora...'_ Taichi smirked at his father. "The only thing that surprises me about that is that you went to college."

Susumu glared at his son. "No one likes a smart mouth." he pouted. But unknown to even Susumu Kamiya, Suguru was the very same man who inspired and formed DATS. But that was something that the father of Taichi Kamiya was going to have to find out about the man; Suguru Daimon.

* * *

Words couldn't describe the awe in which Natsuko was in, every detail except for the true identity to Cecil, Rose and Roy was explained. She continued to gaze at the two angelic Digimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon. Somehow those two Digimon gave her an assurance that her two sons were under good care but with that also came a strange feeling, a warm feeling. The type that you get when you just did something good, or seeing your baby son say his first word.

Mizuno cleared his throat, breaking Natsuko's warm thoughts on the two arch angels. "Okay, moving on. Now that miss Natsuko knows almost everything there is to know about you, why don't I show you what you came here for."

"How did you know we came here for something?" Omnimon asked. "We could have just dropped by to meet one of our makers."

Mizuno smiled a confident smile. "Well, then I guess this means you don't want the Humanoid Algorithm."

"Humanoid Algorithm?" Satsuma asked, arching a brow.

"The Humanoid Algorithm, or _Genesis_ for short, is a type of formula that would change a Digimon's appearance completely to match a human to a point where it would be impossible to tell them apart." Mizuno answered. "The only problem is that there maybe several small glitches, but nothing that would distinguish a Digimon from us humans."

"As in create a human using a Digimon?" Satsuma questioned.

"No, not create." Cecil answered. "It's just a mask. This _Genesis_ would enable them to move about the populous without drawing any attention."

"Correct kid, you really know your things." Mizuno said. "I knew that certain chosen Digimon would need help roaming the earth to protect mankind from the evil Digimon and even themselves, but Genesis was tested on Digimon before." He said and gazed at the two arch angels. "Humanoid Digimon like Seraphimon and Ophanimon were among the first to have had this code in their core because of Arceumon who took and altered my formula before I could finish it, and because of that, as Patamon, you became Seraphimon and as Gatomon you became Ophanimon."

Ophanimon and Seraphimon exchanged glances, both slightly confused but still they remained quiet.

"So, is this change permanent?" Kudamon asked.

"Well just like Ophanimon and Seraphimon can remove and reequip their armor in a flash, all of you will be able to switch between the human and Digimon forms at will, almost like switching to the burst mode, but simpler. You can also use the human form to conserve energy when you are badly wounded in your Digimon form." Mizuno said.

"And how long does this process take?" Satsuma asked.

Mizuno assumed a thinking pose and began muttering several calculations. "...Incubation will approximately be about two or three days for those who want to subscribe for Genesis."

Nervousness hit several guardians as they contemplated on the idea of been rendered useless for three or two days. Cecil had promise them that once all their assignments were done, they'd be granted the right to speak to the Digidestined like Craniummon did.

"I'll do it." Alphamon announced.

"Good, anyone else?"

Omnimon took a step forward without saying a word, he was never far behind Alphamon, and if he thought that he was going to go on this little experiment alone, he was badly mistaking.

"I just have a question." Raidenmon spoke. "What does this Genesis code look like?"

Mizuno smiled and reached into his pocket to reveal several orange cards. "These are my most prized possessions at the moment."

Raidenmon and the others studied them thoroughly, they looked like ordinary holographic cards.

"Incubation will have to take place in the Digital Universe, that is the only way these cards can take form." he added to end the confusion among Raidenmon and the other guardians.

"I guess that's my cue." Seraphimon opened a portal to the newly assembled planet Harmony. "You heard him, everyone who is willing to accept Mr. Mizuno's offering step forward."

With slight reluctance in most of the Digital Guardians, they each took a step forward. Alphamon, Dianamon, Examon and the other Digital Guardians followed the example set by Alphamon, even Examon who had nothing to prove took a step.

"Ophanimon, if it isn't too much to ask, would you escort me?" Mizuno asked.

Ophanimon smiled. "Sure."

Cecil watched the Digital Guardians start walking towards Seraphimon's portal but the group stopped dead in their tracks. "You promised we would see the Digidestined after all of our assignments were done, is this the last assignment you were talking about?" Gaiomon asked.

Cecil nodded. "Yeah, this will make meeting the Digidestined easier for us."

"And keep them safe with much more ease, right?" Gaiomon added and Cecil nodded.

Happy with the respond, Gaiomon and the other Digital Guardians walked into the portal and disappeared into the portal. Now the only Digimon left on the planet earth was Seraphimon and Kudamon, along with the three hybrid children and Captain of the Digital Accident and Tactic Squad.

Natsuko watched as the portal disappeared from view, she wondered if that is how her sons got to the Digital wonder land where they risked their lives to save a universe that was filled with more dangerous than even earth. She learnt that her two sons went back for a second time through this little encounter and wondered if the whole ordeal between her two sons and the Digital Universe was over. They told her nearly everything but she knew that they were holding out on her.

"Ms. Takaishi."

Cecil's gentle voice brought her back to reality, though she was having a hard time believing that _this_ was real. "Yes?"

"I know that you are still a little upset about us taking your children to a fight that was never their to be a part of...and I understand if you are want to move away from this area...but I beg of you to reconsider."

Natsuko's expression immediately shifted. "I'm not changing my mind." she stated adamantly.

"Please understand that it will be much more difficult to protect your son if a threat were to arise." Cecil said once again trying to change the mother's mind.

Natsuko shook her head. "I'm sorry but...if what you say is true, that there are more signs of Digimon activity here in Japan...– I just don't want to put my son in anymore danger." She said sadly. "I was offered a job in Florida..."

Cecil nodded and forced himself to understand. He knew very well that something like this was going to happened when he told his mother about Takeru's incident in the Digital Universe. She was quick to pick the idea of moving away. He tried again to change her mind but to no avail, Natsuko Takaishi was determined to leave Japan for the safety of her youngest son.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

Cecil stared at her watery eyes, he could see that this was a decision that was hard on her as well. "Anything."

"Please make sure nothing happens to Yamato when we leave."

Cecil smiled and faced Seraphimon who walked to Cecil's side. "Nothing will happen to you son, I will make sure of that, and if you must, tell your Yamato that you heard about their recent quest through Satsuma, just don't mention us."

"Thanks, and I won't."

"When do you leave?" Rose asked.

She chuckled at the irony of the question "In three days."

The eyes of the Digital Guardians widened. Three days, seventy-two short hours was all the Digidestined had to spend with Takeru, and thanks to their recent quest to stop Apocalymon, most of them were grounded, well not as much as grounded as spending time with their family. Again the Digital Guardians were in another predicament, one that they had never encounter before, persuading parents to ease up on the rules.

It hurt Natsuko beyond words to leave Japan, but knowing that her eldest son was in good hands eased the pain, but still the hurt was there. She was called into work today but had her assignments changed and was offered a job in Miami Florida, she was reluctant at first but now she had a reason to leave Japan. Even if the job was just for a couple of years. The thought that hurt her the most was the one where Takeru would yell at her for forcing him to leave all his friends behind. The other was the resentment that she feared her son would have for her, she already felt that with Yamato for the divorce.

* * *

Well thats it for this one, I wonder how Hikari and Yamato are going to take this? Ohh tension builds, and what of the Digital Guardians, will Mizuno's project be all he expected or will there be a bigger flaw that he overlooked? Stay tune Corruption Of Minds saga for that answer in the mean time, check in the next chapter to see how Natsuko explains this one.


	2. Rivalry Is

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos para la anime de Digimon...did I say that correct?

/Reviews\

Aero Angemon: Thanks for that, Aero... I know this question may be out of topic, but would you stand up against the big government and their plan to take over the world? If you don't know what I am talking about, head to YouTube and watch 'The Obama Deception'. It's a film that talks about Obama and the World bank's master plan to take over the world, something they never wanted us to know. I don't mean to disrespect your service to the Marines but even one of friends that was in the Army (Ozzy) knows that this is truth, he's begun to try and show people the truth.

RK-Omega: Sorry Omega, Imma have to take a rain check on that one. You were right, we need to start putting more attention and wake up. I know you're going to get all mad at me not posting up as frequently as I did with the Gathering Storm Saga but hey, this is important. Right?

A/N: People, it pains me to say this but it seems that I am going to be delaying on the updates because I've gotten involved in the resistance against the New World Order. Instead of explaining myself, look up **The Obama Deception** on YouTube and you'll see why. The truth is scary, but we must open our eyes and ready ourselves for the upcoming difficulties. We as Americans have a right to the constitution and that must not change. We cannot allow this to follow, otherwise everything that we and love will seize to exist.

_Rivals are like friends, the only thing they lack is modesty.  
_-Mr. Kahnno

_

* * *

_

Rivalry Is...

An unusual silence floated around the table where Susumu, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato sat around. Some eating their breakfast while others were on lunch. Either way, Yamato and the two youngest children felt uncomfortable. Taichi would always hush his grinning father and venomously glare at him for trying to tell his friends and sister what he told his father. If it weren't for his appearance, one would mistake Susumu to be the same age as Tai, he always acted like a kid, or like the older brother.

"So..." Yamato finally said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Taichi said briskly only to have Susumu grin...again.

"Nothing? Tai is in-"

"Dad!" Taichi snapped at his father. "You're acting like a little kid."

"And you're acting like a baby." His father retorted playfully. "Come on son, Don't you think you should tell them?"

Taichi blushed and forced himself to face Yamato, next Takeru and then Hikari, before facing his father with a pout once again. "I'm seriously wondering why mom married you."

He chuckled "Well... there's my charm, my good looks, my sense of humor and my understanding for women." He boasted proudly.

Yamato arched a brow at his friend's father in confusion. "What are you two talking about?"

Taichi exhaled a sigh in defeat, his father wasn't going to let this go until he gave up, but then again this was what he wanted. Back in the Digital World he had the burden of death close to him, forcing to be a tad bit more open with his feelings, and right now he had his father to replace Piedmon. In some cases, his father was more chilling than the Digimon.

"Is it about you and Sora?" Yamato asked taking a sip of coke.

"What?" Taichi said. "H-how-What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Tai. It doesn't take Einstein to see that you clearly like her, heck, even your dad could tell." He said taking another sip of his coke.

Susumu flinched at Yamato's remark. "What?"

Yamato froze, he wasn't used to having his friend's father around since he would always come late from work. "Err...don't take this the wrong way...but you're...kinda old fashion."

Susumu only glared at the blond for a second before he realized that he wasn't wrong. He did listen to the marching music of _his_ old days and maybe some classic rock here and there but was completely oblivious to the new things that his son or his friends were into. "Hey, you're right."

"Well you're right." Taichi said. "It is about Sora...I...I want to tell her I love her."

"What?" Yamato, Takeru and Hikari chorused while Susumu only smiled with pride over his son's recent revelation.

"Love?" Yamato asked incredulously.

"Mmm-hmm" Taichi nodded, blushing more than he ever did. "I know what you must be thinking; 'are you sure it's not puppy love?' but to tell you the truth...I feel that I've always loved her, I was just to...blind to see it."

Yamato's incredulous expression quickly curved into a smile. "That's fantastic."

Taichi faced his best friend and rival, he understood his position, he smiled at him. "Thanks Matt..."

Takeru and Hikari watched from the side, slowly taking in that one the word phrase Taichi spilled. I love her.

Something inside Hikari made her happy to see that her brother was in love, with someone he's known basically for all his life. She knew and even seen love on TV and between her parents, but seeing her brother proclaim it to everyone was new to her. She knew that the two were friends, and she saw their unique connection that the two shared, it kinda reminded her of Takeru and herself. She gazed at Takeru who still had his eyes glued on the two older brothers. She wondered if she would ever fall in love with her own best friend or if he would fall for her, like her brother did with Sora. She blushed at the thought and faced her brother once again with a smile hiding her lightly scarlet face.

"Why don't we call her over so you can tell her?" Hikari implied with excitement.

"Well...She's going to spend the entire week with her mom, I don't want to interrupt. Besides, I want Agumon to be around when I tell her." He said with a wistful sigh. "Thing is...I wanted to tell her before we left the Digital World..."

"Why didn't you?" Takeru asked curiously.

"I dunno...I guess I was just too tired, and saying good-bye to Agumon was hard..."

The others nodded, they to went through the beating of the Dark Masters and leaving their Digimon behind, despite having been assured by the Digital Guardians that they would see their Digimon soon, they had their doubts. Nevertheless, they understood why Taichi wanted Agumon to be around, he was like his other brother and they knew that Sora would want Biyomon to be at her side when he said those words that would make any girl faint with joy...well maybe not literally.

-knock, knock-

A knock at the door brought everyone back to earth. Taichi instinctively rushed to open the door and saw an all to familiar person.

"Dai?" Taichi towered over a young spiky haired boy wearing goggles like himself. This person was none other than Daisuke Motomiya, his unofficial pupil. "What are you doing here?" he asked, letting the energetic pint-size kid in. "I thought you were in Matsumoto."

He smiled cheerfully at a certain young girl. "My aunt and mom got in a fight so we came back early – Hikari, how are you doing?" he answered hastily to Tai and rushed to the table, taking Taichi's seat.

Hikari smiled. "I'm ok. How was Matsumoto? Did you bring any pictures?"

Daisuke smacked his head...a little too hard. "Oww...sorry, I promise I'll show you them later." He couldn't help but notice the blond boy sitting next to her. "Who's he?"

"Me? I'm Takeru, but just call me TK." Takeru smiled a friendly smile, while Daisuke eyed him as if he were a threat, like a cat watching a dog circle menacingly around him.

"He's Yamato's little brother." Susumu said. "You haven't seen him before because he lives on the other side of the river, but he and Hikari are pretty good friend."

"Oh, well...Hiya, I'm Daisuke, but everyone calls me Dai." With a cheerful hello, Daisuke hid his already intense vigilance on the blond boy. He knew about Yamato through Tai, but he never knew that Yamato had a brother, Hikari's age to make matters worst, something that made him uncomfortable. The young Daisuke had developed a sort of crush towards the sister of his idol and he wasn't going to let this boy have his way.

Takeru smiled. "We both have nicknames, that's cool."

"Yeah, so what do you do?" Daisuke asked lively. "Do you play Soccer?"

"Err...a little." He answered, even he didn't believe himself. Takeru was more of a house boy that hardly went out. Instead he was more into writing, undoubtedly something he picked up from his mom, and playing video games.

"Oh, well why don't we play?" The spiky goggle head implied. "Me and Tai against you and your brother."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Taichi said before Takeru could object to the idea. "Hey dad, you can be referee, wadya say."

"Sound good... I'm tired of being stuck inside on this nice day."

"What about me?" Hikari asked. "I want to play too."

"Ok, you can be with TK and Matt."

As Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, everyone got up and began to saddle up for their small soccer game, a game in which Daisuke was determined to show Takeru that he was better than him. With Hikari on their team, it was going to be hard for him to do so.

* * *

"...Since we can't get you to reconsider..." Cecil said calmly after trying to convince. He found out that the mother had no saying to Yamato's fate in this decision, his father had final saying over him. But if Takeru were to leave Japan, it would make the job of the Digital Guardians much harder. "...We request that one of our own, follows you to Miami as a body guard."

Natsuko stared at Cecil, his blue eyes were very different from her son's or even the strange Roy. His eyes showed that he wasn't going to give up until she agreed with him on something. "Ok, but what if they're recognized?"

"If what Mizuno said is true, then this should be a full proof plan. We already have one child missing, we don't need another." Satsuma said firmly.

Natsuko stared at the ground, she heard about Ken Ichijouji through Cecil, he thought about how much it hurt when she thought that her son was gone, never to be seen again. Pity is all she could feel for the parents of Ken Ichijouji, and as much as she wanted, she couldn't say a word. She promised and to keep her son safe, she had to.

-Beep, beep-

Satsuma's ringing headset attracted the eyes of the four Digital Guardians and Natsuko.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sir, we've detected a Digimon signature near your area." came Megumi's voice

"It's nothing, probably one of the Mega Level Digimon you saw earlier."

"No... it can't be, this one is significantly smaller, it's definitely a rookie Digimon."

"Hmmm...I'll check it out." with that he hung up his headset. "I'm going to have to take my leave with you, another Digimon has just emerged."

"Great, I'll go with you." Roy said eagerly. "Sitting around on my ass doing nothing is just too bleeding boring."

Satsuma and Kudamon stared at Roy. For a second he felt that the teen was just going to get in the way, but he had seen what his capabilities were. "As long as you don't draw any unwanted attention, ok, you can come along."

Roy arched a brow and exhaled a deep breath. "Whatever. Cecil, Rose, you coming?"

"Nope. Rose, Seraphimon and I will keep an eye on Mizuno's house." Cecil answered. "And you Miss Takaishi? What will you do?"

Natsuko hesitated, what was she going to do, was she going to go and tell Takeru or wait until the last second. This new job would open new doors for her if she were to ever return to Japan, she knew that everything had a price, and she was willing to pay this one for the safety of her son. "...I'm going to tell Takeru."

"Well, I'm sure junior will understand." Roy said impatiently. "Follow me, I think I figured out this Digital Signature business." Roy ran deeper into the woods, Satsuma followed him at a normal pace. If Roy was to ever officially call himself a member of DATS, he was going to really, like really, need to work on the courtesy department. With a Brit, it would go either way.

–

Walking, walking and more walking, Satsuma grew tired, as it would seem that Roy took him through a harsh path, while he spiritedly jumped from stump to stump through the painful roots of the many trees. Not that it was a path or even a road, it was just Roy leading the way. Both Him and his Digimon partner couldn't believe how the teenager had so much energy, either that or the captain was getting old.

"You didn't move your vehicle." Kudamon said. "It's not like you to be so careless."

Satsuma didn't say a word, with only Seraphimon who was supposedly capable of removing his armor, he had nothing to worry about. He was more intrigued by the teenager's abilities, most of all the ability to read minds. He could tell that Cecil was lying to Natsuko when he said that Roy had a keen eye for detail, it just didn't make sense, the boy was rash and pretentious. He had a keen eye alright, a keen eye into the minds of people.

"Satsuma, are you ok?" Kudamon asked.

"Yes. Don't worry."

Roy finally came to a stop at a open spot where the harsh road seemed to end. He scanned the area to find that the Digital Signature had almost vanished, maybe he wasn't as good as he thought.

"Bollocks." He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Satsuma asked, finally catching up to him.

"The signature just disappeared...it's like this Digimon knew we were coming." He grunted half his sentence.

Satsuma was about to reach into his pocket to call HQ to find out the location of the Digimon, when a sobbing sound stopped him. "Royce, can you hear that?"

Roy took a second to listen out where the sobbing was coming from. "It sounds like a little girl."

"I am not little!" A girl with reddish hair and carmine eyes emerged from behind a tree. She appeared to be almost, if not, the same age as Roy, wearing a yellow dress with a black jacket over it. As if she had left a recital of some sort.

"Someone's sensitive." Roy crossed his arms and leaned forward to the mysterious girl. "But you're kinda cute, especially for someone who's not a blonde."

"Royce, stop that." Satsuma said. "What are you doing here?" he asked, though she didn't answer. "Come, we can take you back into town."

"No!" she cried, startling even Roy. She stepped back away from Satsuma as he slowly approached her. "Just stay away from me!"

"Seed Blast!"

The Digimon they were looking for, jumped out of the bushes and attacked, just barely missing Satsuma. A puff of dust was lifted into the air allowing the Digimon to try an escape.

"Come on, let's go." The Digimon said and tried to escort the girl away.

"Yeah,... you're not going anywhere." Roy said, standing behind them. "I hate to chase down people, especially if that someone is a cute girl. It makes me look like an arse or a stalker."

The teenage girl looked into his cold blue eyes and took a few steps back. "Who are you?" she asked, as the puff of dust subsided.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first... at least it is in Australia." He said. "But okay, if you really must know, my name is Roy...well everyone except this geezer, calls me Roy."

She turned to the tall man who stood there, just staring at her and the Digimon that hovered protectively in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked, facing the overconfident teenager again.

"Well, we need to capture that sly Digimon of yours and..." Roy trailed off at his own words. _'...she has... a Digimon partner...who is this girl?'_

"You're not splitting us apart." The floating Digimon said defensively. "Just try it little boy." she waved her arm back and forth, as if taunting him to try her.

Satsuma smiled, a rare sight, even Kudamon had not seen him smile in a while. Satsuma knew what this meant; the girl wasn't running away and instead she was protecting the Digimon and vice versa. He had seen this before with Miki and Megumi.

"Remain calm." Kudamon said, getting the attention of the feisty Digimon. It was always him who managed to show a different perspective to the Digimon they would capture. "No one is splitting anyone apart."

"Another one?" The girl stared at the long Digimon around Satsuma's shoulder. Yet again another person had mistook him for a scarf. Seeing the Digimon look at her with a smile eased her tension.

"You're Lalamon, aren't you." Kudamon asked. Lalamon nodded. "May I ask how you meet this young lady?"

"Yoshino met Lalamon when she was just in her Digi-egg, this Digimon's been on earth since then." Roy answered, smirking at the girl. "Yoshino Fujieda, born in May 16th, 1987 in Tokyo and is somewhat of a talented girl when it comes to playing the piano, do I paint a good picture Yoshino?"

Roy's mind reading abilities left the girl stunned. The girl was indeed Yoshino Fujieda, and already Roy knew why she was deep in the woods and far away from the closest town. Roy didn't take pleasure in reading the minds of people he just met, but when he didn't get the answers he wanted, he would intrude in the private reaches of any person's mind and heart.

"How did you know that?"

Roy arched a brow and continued to smirk at the girl who was slightly shorter than he was. "What do you say, Satsuma? Should I answer this one, or are you still not tired of repeating yourself?"

The tall man nodded. "Do as you wish, kid"

Roy chuckled. "Thanks old man. Now Yoshino, this man here is part of a group called DATS, a organization bent on keeping earth safe and blah, blah, blah." After only five seconds into his briefing he got bored. Although it was a new record for the British teen "Bottom line, they keep Digimon like yours from coming to earth and this man happens to be in charge. He's gonna ask you to join them if you want to keep Lalamon here."

"What? He...he can't."

"Actually, he shouldn't, but he will. Look let's talk about your options over a nice breakfast."

Lalamon pointed at the boiling sun. "But it's past noon."

"Fine, lunch, dinner. Whatever, I just need something in my-" A loud grumbling sound made the girl blush in embarrassment. "-Stomach...it looks like you could use a bite too."

She lowered her head and nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"Oi, old man, you'll cover the bill, won't ya?"

Satsuma hesitantly nodded. He never thought he was going to be stuck babysitting two children and a Digimon. But if he was to earn the trust and cooperation of Yoshino, he was going to have to show her that he was willing to take care of her. DATS really needed more recruits and since the Digidestined were off limits, he was going to find recruits elsewhere.

* * *

"Goal!" Daisuke exclaimed, watching Takeru fetch the soccer ball that whizzed passed him. "That's three to two."

The small game took place in the local park, and Daisuke was certainly holding back on Hikari but doing everything he could to show Takeru up. And he was doing a pretty good job of it. He even kicked the ball harder to make Takeru travel longer to go and get it. Despite that, he was actually playing fairly, not committing a single foul on him, something he picked up from the fair Taichi.

Takeru returned with the ball in hand, sweat already falling down his tired face. "Time...out." he panted.

"Good call." Hikari said, taking a sip of her water bottle. "Want some?" She offered Takeru who gladly took it.

"I want some too." Daisuke said thirstily.

Takeru wiped the small drops of water that escaped and exhaled a breath of satisfaction. "Sorry, no more."

"Hey don't worry, there's more here." Susumu held up several water bottles. But that wasn't the point, at least not to Daisuke. No he wanted to get Hikari's attention and despite all his good efforts in soccer, he couldn't get a simple 'nice shot'.

The group sat on the bench and stared at the sky, the only one who was oblivious to the greatness of the normal atmosphere was Daisuke. The smoggy fumes of the cars and vendors was not something they enjoyed in the Digital World. Heck they were sometimes forced to eat food nearly raw, but here they had hamburgers and pizza. It seemed to easy.

"This is nice." Taichi said, his eyes closed and his head in a upward position. "It's been so long since we sat down without worrying about anything."

"What" Daisuke looked at Taichi with confusion.

Susumu chuckled. He couldn't stay upset with his son, he acted so nobly when trouble brewed in his direction. Sure saving a world in a different dimension was not something other kids did, but still, it was more than enough to make any father proud. And now his son was in love. It was puppy love at first but since his son returned from wherever it was he went, he saw a distinct difference in him. The look of a man.

"Alright, break's over. Come on let's finish this little game." Taichi said stretching out his arms into the sky. "You guys think you can pull off a tie on us?"

Yamato smirked. "Can? Nah, we are more than capable. Right TK, Kari."

The two friends nodded and followed Taichi's example and stretched.

Again Takeru got that vibe that made him shiver, they type you get when a evil Digimon is breathing down your back with it's snarly breath. Oblivious, the cause of Takeru's feeling was caused by the leer Daisuke was giving him. Daisuke was always friendly but when someone got close to Hikari, he would grow...dare I say jealous.

Takeru glanced at his brother and back at the ball. Since it was their turn to take out the ball he wanted to know if he was going to run the shot or pass it to his brother. Decisions, decisions.

He chose to pass it Yamato. The older blond ran passed Daisuke with ease but came to a abrupt halt when he crossed Tai who was giving him some pretty good defense.

"What's wrong Matt? Tired already?"

Yamato ignored him and passed the ball over to Takeru. However Daisuke immediately came out from behind and stole it and ran towards the goal. Hikari was their team's goalie and already he was wishing that maybe it would have been a good idea to let them tie the game instead of having to put himself in. He never really thought ahead as much as he wished.

Before he knew it the ball was taken right out from under him by Yamato and shot it at the goal, minus the goalie.

"Goal! And that's time." Susumu announced

"Yeah!" the three opposing team members exclaimed.

"Aww man." Taichi said, though he wasn't disappointed. In fact he felt good; he hardly lost a game to Yamato, let alone Takeru and Hikari, but for the good times he allowed them to take the victory. He knew Daisuke would never take a shot at his sister. He had it on good authority that Daisuke understood his 'let my sister win' policy. But what Taichi didn't know that the only reason Daisuke would always let Hikari win was because he had that crush on her.

Yes indeed Daisuke had his sights on Taichi's sister, Hikari, since he first met her at one of his own soccer games where Taichi decided to bring her along. Daisuke literally went head over heels that day one year ago. Since that day, Daisuke made it his priority to spend more and more time with her and her brother. But now with Takeru in the picture, it was going to be harder. The two got along good, like really good.

Daisuke watched in envy as the blond and Hikari act all chummy together. He wasn't going to allow this newcomer ruin what he made with Hikari, already she was spending less time with him and he didn't like that. Daisuke was there when Takeru wasn't, he was always there to make her laugh. Now this blond was going to get in the way? It was something Daisuke was not going to allow. In the movies he had seen that you have to fight for the girl, and often the one who fought got the the girl in the end.

However this was real life. It was nothing like the movies. But something did happen that the two weren't aware of, a new thing that was established between the two pint-size children; a rivalry that would last them forever.

"Hey, gather up." Susumu said, his cell phone clasped closed in one hand. "We got to go back home, Natsuko is waiting for us." he announced.

"What? Is everything ok?" Takeru asked suddenly all worried.

"Yeah, everything's ok Teeks. Your mom just wants to talk to you." Susumu stated.

Takeru wondered why his mother would get out of work early to talk to him when she could have just taken a call from Susumu's cell phone. _'I thought she was working...'_

* * *

What is a Rivalry? Is it a word that excuses you to make fun of the other person, or was it a competitive and honest friendship? The meaning for term would depend on the person, but one thing is for certain rivals always come out as the honest type...eventually. And poor Takeru has no idea that his mother will be delivering harsh news to her son. With her sights set on a job on Miami to escape the affairs of the Digital Universe, will her son be able to forgive her for ripping him apart from his friendship with his best friend and brother? How will Yamato react? And what will become of Yoshino and her Digimon, Lalamon? All those answers in the upcoming chapters.

Peace and love, take care you guys and remember that we are all strong and must see the truth. You are only as strong as you set yourself to be. Please review and gimme an opinion of yours.


	3. Shattering News

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Digimon...well since it's already in the works with a sixth season, I can honestly put up this disclaimer. I don't own ANY thing Digimon or Digimon related.

**/Reviews\**

**Aero Angemon**: I understand Aero, I too support the the constitution, I will talk to you about this in E-Mail. Back to the fic. Thanks, I hope to add more drama between Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke in the Corruption Of Minds saga. By the way, we've decided to E-Mail you our thoughts and hope you can share with us.

**Lord Pata**: Nah, These two are different, they are temporary in the story, heck, in the second segment they will hardly come out as Seraphimon and Ophanimon. As for TK...well the name for the saga says it all... I think.

**RK-Omega**: Thanks man and Viva La Resistencia, cabron! We are the Royal Knights and we will stand up and fight!

A/N: Well I've been busy because I've been informing the community about what might happen if our country's current condition as more bullshit continues. But enough about the for now, if the time comes for us to defend our rights and freedom, we will fight and be heard!

_The president of the United States is not the image of America. The image of America comes from all of us; the people. President is just another word for interpreter, a man who is suppose to speak our words to the people and balance our opinions fairly, but thus far the president has failed We made this country and we will defend it. Me... myself, I will give my life for the people I am to protect and the laws the founders of the United States established for us. May god forgive America for what she's done and bless the people who had nothing to do about it.  
_-Sgt. Alpha (?). US Army. A proud Mexican-American

_

* * *

_

Shattering News

Yoshino sat quietly inside a little modest restaurant with the silent Lalamon in her hands. She wasn't sure what drove her to follow the two strangers but with Lalamon by her side, she felt safe. But still she wondered why the older man hadn't said a word. She instantly knew that Roy had his cold blue eyes on her, most likely a instant crush, but she didn't want to be bothered with that.

"So, what were you doing in out there?" Roy asked, knowing the answer already. But he wanted to learn more about the girl without reading her mind.

"I...I needed to get away from things." She answered reluctantly. Though she thought she'd make the best of things and answer questions that led to more questions, at least until the food arrived. "Do you have a Digimon partner?"

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but try and keep quiet, we don't want to be made now do we."

Yoshino nodded and looked down at Lalamon who was passing off as a plush toy. A strange one at that. But it made Satsuma uncomfortable, so much so that he had to withdraw Kudamon into his Digivice.

"So, Yoshino, what are you into? You know besides playing piano?" Roy asked. Strange as it may seem, this was the closest he had been to a date since...well since Australia.

"How do you know that I play?" She asked.

Roy laughed lightly. "Oh-ho-hohhh. I read minds." He answered quietly.

"Royce!" Satsuma scolded.

"What? She's going to have to know, by the way, keep your voice down. This may be a slow day for the restaurant, but you can bet your ass they'll notice us arguing." Roy defended himself.

In the middle of the glares and and curses, there was the confused Yoshino. She figured that the boy was lying to her but he did get everything on the bull's eye about her. A scary thought to her.

Satsuma took a deep breath and face Yoshino. "Look." He said in a whispering voice. "We want you to join our organization, because if what Royce said is true and you received Lalamon as a egg, you two are most likely to be one of the few humans in the world who can be compatible to a Digimon."

"Correction: You want her to join, not me. I'd be happy with a date." Roy said, smiling. "Yoshi – can I call you Yoshi?"

"Umm...sure."

Roy smiled. "Perfect. Yoshi, it would be easier on all of us if you join. I won't have to watch over you, Satsuma would have you under complete protection and he'll help you out in school. Like he did with the other two girls over at HQ."

A single middle-aged lady carried five plates in her hands, all perfectly balanced up to her arms, walked up to their table. "Your order." she said carefully and quickly placing the scrumptious dishes over the table. Food that made Roy's mouth melt. "Your drinks will be ready in a second. Will that be all?" the lady asked.

"Yes, thank you." Satsuma answered and stared at the food. Five plates and none were for him and only one dish was ask by Yoshino.

"I gotta hand it to the Japanese." Roy said with a mouthful. "They know how to cook a kick-ass meal."

Satsuma watched as the boy devoured everything like a vacuum-cleaner, but this cleaner lacked table manners and the cleaning part. "Why don't you think about this while you eat Yoshino." Satsuma implied.

The young teen nodded and hesitantly began her small treat. Was she willing to do this? He mother would never approve.

-})X-x-:Kamiya Residence:-x-X({-

Natsuko nervously paced back and forth in the hallway of the busy apartment building. The only thing in her mind was the reactions her two sons and even her husband would give her. She knew all too well the endgame of her decision, but she knew... she knew. And was doing it with the right intentions of protecting her conversation she had with Cecil and the others repeated in her head, making her worry about her sons.

(A/N: As most of you know, this is a flashback. With the italics)

"_A boy by the name of Ken Ichijouji was kidnapped by a very dangerous and powerful Digimon which is why we requested this code from Mizuno."_

_She was left in fear for her two sons. What if one of these Digimon would take one of her two sons._

"_That is why each of us will be watching over and protecting each of the Digidestined, including your two sons and their friends."_

_She began to quake in fear, the fact that a monster from a different dimension was suppose to keep an eye on them was not comforting at all. That would simply mean that the situation was even more serious than the teenager with white hair led on. She was scared for her sons._

"_Since Japan is actually closest to the digital dimensional barrier, we are going to make sure that no one crosses over and harms your children. Looking for the missing child is of the highest priority and we are going to be staying her now, since it's easier to reach the Digital Dimension through earth than it is through the temporal."_

"Mommy."

Natsuko was hugged by her son, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked down at Takeru, who was smiling away at her with his trademark smile. She looked at Yamato who tried his best not to make eye contact with her. She knew that Yamato had trouble looking or even talking to her, she feared that this was going to really make him despise her after what she was going to tell him.

"What brings you here, Natsuko?" Susumu asked.

She smiled, despite the big burden she carried. "I...Well it's best if we wait for Hiroaki to show up."

"You called dad?" Yamato asked. "Why?" Yamato was well aware that his mother and father hardly talked unless they were forced to and even when they did it would heat up and upset Takeru. For her to call him was unorthodox and reckless.

She tried her best to smile again but failed. She followed Susumu and the rest of the children into the apartment and sat in the couch, her son happy that her mother and father were going to be together once again. She gazed at her son, he looked so much like his father when he was younger; so happy. She didn't know why she was scared about her decision before, she was doing this for her son, she couldn't do anything about Yamato because her ex-husband had custody over him. She could only pray that the Digital Guardians lived up to their word and protect him.

"Natsuko?"

Her husband's voice brought her back to the living room, she had been so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize Hiroaki come in the apartment.

"What happened? Whats so important?"

She noticed a bit of impatience in her husband's voice. Apparently he too realized it, for he quickly tried to look concerned.

She took a deep breath. _'This is it'_ "I've got something to tell you." She started. "And it's not easy for me to say..."

"Ok, Natsuko. You're really starting to worry me." Hiroaki said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid." She stated shakily. "Afraid that I might lose one of my children to these Digital Monsters. They took our children twice, putting them in danger." she forced herself to regain composure. "...Which is why I am taking a job in Miami." Eyes went wide, skepticism roamed in the minds of the audience, but Takeru was left in a daze. He didn't know what to say. "We're leaving in three days." She said looking at Takeru with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your kidding, right?" Yamato said. "You can't be serious."

"Wait, a second time?" Hiroaki asked. "When did this happen?"

"We were called back into action over night. So we went back to the Digital World- mom, please tell me you're kidding." Yamato said briskly, agitated at his mother. While his father tried to understand his son's quick answer.

Daisuke stared at the large group with confusion, he had no idea what they were talking about but from what he could see, it was serious. It was in his best interest to stay out of it.

Natsuko stared into her son's cold blue eyes. They showed no signs of hate, instead they showed fear. "I'm serious." she half-whispered.

An uncomfortable silence followed Natsuko's answer, she felt that she needed to give them time to suck all this in. However, tension threatened to choke the life out of her. But she was still sure that this was the safest decision.

Yamato didn't know what to feel towards his mother other than anger. She had torn him away from his brother when they were younger, and now he was taking him away to a place where he could never see him. It's like if she was punishing him for something he didn't do. Yamato feared that he had lost his brother when he lost his memory in the Digital World, now he was really going to lose him and the only form of communication that came to his mind was through E-mails. Even as things stood now, he rarely got to see Takeru.

"Mom... Are we really moving again?" Takeru asked, staring into his mother's eyes. Almost as if asking her if she was serious.

"Yes." She answered. "We're going to be moving in three days... the flight is already booked and we have three days to pack."

"Natsuko, please." Hiroaki almost snapped. "This... this is just plain stupid. Why are you doing this to us?"

Natsuko could tell that Hiroaki was trying not yell at her for her decision, despite his short fuse, she knew that Hiroaki was a kind man.

"I was going to spend some time with him and now your taking him away from me and Yamato." he said, his voice shaking with anger. "Why?"

"I am doing this because I want Takeru to be safe." Natsuko defended herself. "Satsuma told me everything, even what happened to Takeru."

Takeru placed his hand and rubbed the small bump that remained on his head. His memory loss. His mother knew all about it.

"The Digital Guardians." Yamato muttered.

"What happened to Takeru?" Hiroaki asked.

"He's ok dad, it's nothing serious." Yamato said dismissively. "Mom, what the hell? You can't just move half-way around the world."

Natsuko winced. She had never heard her son talk to her like that. But somehow she knew that this was coming, but it was painful. She took a deep breath and decided to establish that she wasn't going to reconsider. "I know you're mad Yamato. But I need this, I've been having trouble with the bills and this is a good opportunity for me..." She trailed off at the sounds of sobbing "Takeru are you ok?" she asked her youngest son.

Takeru was shaking, forcing himself not to cry, but he couldn't help it. Tears rolled down his face.

"Takeru...?" Her mother asked.

He couldn't take it, he had to get some air.

"Takeru!"

Takeru stormed out of the apartment, without putting his shoes on. Tears rolling down his eyes.

"Wait!" Natsuko tried to go after him but was held back by her husband.

"Let him go." he said. "He just needs to let some of his feelings out."

Natsuko stared at her husband and back at the opened door. She felt horrible, but she believed that she was doing the right thing. She knew it was going to be hard, but it was necessary in her mind. She looked at Hikari who looked really hurt and sad. Yamato had a mixture of sorrow and anger. Taichi was just solemn. Daisuke confused and Hiroaki was just as uncomfortable with this whole ordeal. She remained in the room, staring at the door that Takeru left open.

Hikari didn't want to lose her best friend. She was looking forward to Takeru sleeping over, she wanted him to stay, she didn't want him to leave. But his mother seemed determined to go. She didn't want to make Takeru's mother feel much worst than she already did. She turned to her brother who gave her a meek smile and nudged her to go and talk to Takeru.

Taichi knew that his sister and Takeru shared a special bond. Since he was freed from the cold grasp of his darkness, he was able to see much more clearly. He could see the bond between them, he knew that she was the only one who would be able to get to him.

-})X-x-:Rooftop:-x-X({-

Takeru held the steel of the safety fence tightly and stared out at the land where he had lived in his entire life. He refused to picture himself leaving everyone, most of all leaving Hikari. He felt helpless, like he couldn't do anything, and it was kinda true. He could tell that his mother wasn't going to change her mind. He made no effort to hide his tears, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay, he wanted to tell his mother but he didn't want to make her feel bad either. He loved his mother with all his heart.

"Takeru..." Hikari inquired tentatively. "Are you ok?"

Takeru made no effort to hide his feelings from even Hikari. "No." he sobbed.

Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder. She wanted to cry along him but she knew that crying wasn't going to help, nor did she want to bother him with her own problems. "It's ok Takeru." was the only thing she could think off saying.

"How is it?" He asked, still staring into the river and the city that followed it. "Why does my mom want to leave? I don't want to leave you or any of my friends."

Hikari nodded in sympathy, he wasn't only going to leave her, but his brother, his friends and his father as well. "... who knows, this might be fun." Hikari said, trying her best to look at the bright side of this whole ordeal without breaking into tears herself.

Takeru turned away from the urban scenery and faced the girl's crimson eyes, glistening under the glare of the sun. "What?" he asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." She answered immediately. "But I don't think your mom is going to change her mind... why not make the best of it?" She asked, staring down and away from his blue eyes to prevent herself from crying.

Takeru thought about it, he was a eight year old with major issues that were becoming clearer and clearer to him and because of his age, no one would really take his opinion into consideration. To everyone, he was just another eight year old kid who was afraid of growing up, like every other eight year old. But he was leaving behind his brother, his father, all his friends, and Hikari. He never saw himself without her, with her he was always happy.

"I don't know, it's so scary." He whimpered. "What if I can't make any friends?"

Hikari smiled meekly. "Silly, you'll make friends. You always do."

The two of them sat in the flat roof of the apartment complex watching the sky slowing turn into a toasty orange.

Takeru looked down at his feet. "The only reason I was able to make friends was because you, Tai, Matt and everyone was there to make me feel comfortable."

Hikari laughed lightly. "Takeru." She said using his full name. "I think you helped everyone get along in the same way they did to you. I think you'll be okay." she said in a more cheerful than depressed tone.

Takeru turned to her, her crimson eyes reflecting the last of the light the sun was glaring, giving her eyes a mysterious and gentle look that managed to soothe his fear slightly. He smiled faintly. "Thanks, Hika. But I'm still scared."

"Don't be." Hikari said. "Your one of the bravest persons I know. And you're nice and kind, what person wouldn't want to be your friend...and ..." She took Takeru's hand and locked her fingers around his. She held their hands in front of Takeru. "We promise to be best friends forever, and be there for each other forever..."

"And ever." Takeru finished almost out of instinct. He smiled fondly at Hikari, and stuck out his hand, centering their promise between them. The two glanced a last smile at each other and stared off into the city. However, Hikari was hurting deeply inside, her facade may have worked, but she was torn apart, knowing that her best friend was leaving. But she didn't want to upset Takeru anymore than he was, she was going to do like her brother did and try and hide the feeling of sorrow inside her heart.

A few feet away, Daisuke watched quietly in the shadows as the two, held hands and stared off at the setting sun. Somehow, he wasn't jealous, now that he knew that the _Blondie_ was leaving Japan, he could only think of way of getting close to Hikari like he did. He smiled and quickly (But quietly) ran back to the apartment.

-})X-x-:Japan: Small Town:-x-X({-

"Ahhh...this meal really kicked my ass." Roy announced, leaning back on the wooden chair. "So Yoshi, wadaya think about our little offer? Sounds good, eh?"

Yoshino had gone over her options, and she rolled the dice on joining DATS, because she wanted to stay with Lalamon, she was the only Digimon that listened and understood her. That was more than her mother ever did for her. Besides from what she could tell during her meal with the man and the teen, she and them had something in common, they all had Digimon. Though she had yet to see Roy's partner.

She nodded meekly. "But you can't tell my mother." she said.

"Why not?" Satsuma asked. "It's is protocol that we inform the guardians of a minor."

"Please don't. My mother wouldn't understand" She pleaded quietly.

"Ey, Satsuma. Why don't you just let this one slide, mate? We don't have to burden her mother with this crap." Roy said. This time he did it out of the goodwill in his heart, that or to get some points to Yoshino's heart. Nevertheless he he did not have to read her mind to know that something was up with her. Roy could see it her eyes.

"We've allowed many things to slide already. We must inform her parents."

Roy hesitated with his next answer, he glanced at her and Lalamon, both of them staring at him. "Look, I'll make sure nothing happens to her... Then we don't have to tell her mother? I mean what sense does it make telling her mother and freaking her out to the point that she doesn't want Yoshi anywhere near us."

Satsuma stared at Roy and vice versa. Like if conversing using only glares. He exhaled a deep breath. "Very well. But know that if anything were to happen to her, you will be held responsible."

Roy nearly fell from his chair. "That's just what I said – whatever, let's take her back home, I'll settle her in later. Where do you live?"

Hesitantly she answered. "Yokohama."

Both Roy and Satsuma arched a brow. "Yokohama? What are you doing all the way over here?" Satsuma asked.

This time she didn't answer.

Roy stared at her and his curiosity wanted to read her mind, but he forced his naughty curiosity out for now. Roy took Yoshino from her hand and helped her stand up. "Fine, you'll tell us later, Satsuma take care of the bill. Me and Yoshino will wait by your ride."

Yoshino allowed Roy to pull her away from the table and Satsuma who remained seated, his brow arched at the rebellious teen. She looked down at Lalamon who was tucked in her other hand, she merely shrugged. And so the two teenagers headed back to Satsuma's car, knowing that they were going to stumble upon Cecil, Rose and Seraphimon. With the sign of war temporary quelled, the Digital Guardians were going to help DATS in their quest to keep Digimon at bay.

* * *

Ok people this is it for this chapter people. Next one might take me a while. I have a busy schedule.

Remember people, we are stronger than the government thinks. Together we can stand up to the unfair laws that the liar who is Obama is passing. We will not be chained down. Return our boys back from the front-lines, and stop global policing. Japan knows about this and they don't even live here. We need to stand up as Americans. Stop America from becoming an empire where our rights are revoked from us. They want to destroy our American ways to create their own.


	4. The Lone Survivor

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)  
Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. I am only doing this as a fan. I apologize for my friend's quote choice. And sorry for any typos

]{Reviews}[

**Aero Angemon**: Thanks man, let's leave this discussion for the E-mails. Well this Saga is more for Takeru and Hikari, with the exception of this chapter, but hey man, I really appreciate your support man, and you should really watch the System Of A Down: Boom; Music view on YouTube, it's freaking awesome.

**RK-Omega**: I knew you'd like that. And I know, that is why Japan kicks so much ass. We must end this shit soon, if a group of greedy men can do that to the world (Start a war, mess up the economy, etc, etc) then we as the millions of Americans can take back our country.

To the people who've faved this saga I thank you: **CannonJ** and **Dunk234**, thanks for your support.

A/N: Hey, Zero here reminding you all that you have the rights to own a firearm and protect yourselves. It's in the constitution. I hope to look back on these announcements when the economy is restored and our American ways are back to the way they were. I salute every man and women who's given their lives in the line of duty in this endless war. I pray for them as I do to all my good friends who are in battle. The blood you've shed will represented out on our American flag for centuries to come. Now it sounds like I'm ranting off, but I say this to pay my respects to the military men who are still serving, They fight for us, our country and the constitution, not some arrogant politician.

This is the last chapter for Cecil, Rose and Roy until the later chapters in the Corruption Of Minds Saga and it will introduced to other characters that will make more of an appearance on the second saga than the Digital Guardians. Now on with the fic, Chapter numero quatro... but first the quote of the day brought to you by a good friend of mine who prefers to have his name withheld completely.

_The S#!t the government and the banks are doing to us has got to stop, first they cripple our economy to the S#!T with a war that has no end and no purpose – No disrespect Oz – and making us F~~~ing pay for it. Then they want to capitalize on the world with outrageous taxes and taking our rights away. Bullshit!  
_-A Anonymous, pissed off, American

_

* * *

_

The Lone Survivor

Lalamon looked at her partner's rose ruby-like eyes watched the train race along side the vehicle she hitched on. She was worried for Yoshino, after what her mother put her through in her recital today. Now with the moon slowly thawed into the dark sky over the lone car that traveled down the highway. It was night time, she knew that her mother was going to be waiting for her partner back home, she was always like that and unfortunately for Lalamon, she couldn't do much for her partner.

Yoshino stared at the stars already glistening over in the heavens, it was almost like a piece of art. With the city lights still far in the distance, the lights were not blanketed by the light anymore. The darkness slowly took over her eyes and sent her into a sleep. She had been through enough the entire day.

Roy was never intrigued by a girl before, but as he stared at the sleeping Yoshino from over his passenger seat, he saw that she was really close to him, not by a bond or a friendship, but by the ties of their lives. When he read her mind the first time they met, he saw that she didn't get along with her mother. Something he had experience with.

"Royce." Satsuma whispered. "Where do you suppose Cecil, Rose and Seraphimon went to?"

Roy sat back down and shrugged. "Who cares, they'll come back once they're hungry."

Satsuma lightly shook his head and continued his way on the not to packed road back to Yokohama.

-})X-x-:Mexico, Jalisco:-x-X({-

Cecil, Rose and Seraphimon hovered over a humble home that expanded to a small ranch, in a isolated part of the outskirts of Jalisco.

Cecil managed to smile, his old home was already housing a new family, but still he could still see himself playing soccer with his brother as a little kid. He had decided to leave Mizuno's home, knowing that Roy and Satsuma were already heading towards his position. Cecil wanted to return to his roots after facing death in the face. Rose and Seraphimon chose to tag along because they were afraid that he would breakdown.

"Cecil, are you sure you're ok?" Rose inquired tentatively.

Cecil chuckled, gazing at the three stables, his birth place, his home; it looked beautiful. "Did you know that my parents owned this land but never thought about expanding it as a ranch..." Cecil said happily and without a warning dropped down to the ranch's stables.

"Cecil, wait! I really dislike it when he does that." Rose said. Both Seraphimon and her followed Cecil until they reached the grassy ground.

The blue eyes of the young leader were glued to the house in, while he stood in front of the sleeping stalls. His old home had changed so drastically, the way he remembered it was as a single floor home with almost nothing around. But now it had transformed into a somewhat luxurious home, the grass that grew out the dry soil was evidence enough that these people spent plenty of time restoring this small piece of land.

Suddenly three peculiar stones protruding out of the earth caught his eyes. Without a word he headed to the three stones, what he saw was flowers and the names of three people who he knew very well.

"My...family." he whispered.

Rose and Seraphimon peeked over to see the well cared headstones, each adorned with fresh flowers around them. They read the names of Cecil's parents and brother. Both of them remained quiet, this was a moment for Cecil, the reason he had returned, to visit his past.

Rose was expecting Cecil to fall on his knees and cry, but he did something completely different; he smiled. "Cecil?"

"I'm ok." He answered, knowing that she was concerned. "It just brings me comfort to know that the family that lives here now, had enough respect too put up a memorial for my family."

"What?"

The group turned around to see a blonde man with green eyes, in his arm a readied shotgun was directed at Seraphimon, but it seemed that the man was more interested on what Cecil had said.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Cecil and Rose lifted their hands up at the sight of the gun like any person would, while Seraphimon studied the barrel pointing at him curiously.

"Eehheerr... Sir could you point that thing elsewhere. I'd really appreciate that." Cecil said nervously.

The man looked at the two teenagers and back at Seraphimon. He didn't look so dangerous, just a man wearing a silly costume. He slowly put down his gun, eying them closely. "You, kid, what did you say before?"

Cecil slowly brought down his arms and gulped. "...Put down the gun?"

"NO!" He shouted raising his gun at them again. "You said that we had enough respect to put up a memorial for your family." he said calmly.

Cecil studied the man, he had short blonde hair, emerald green eyes and rough look to him. But still he looked so familiar to him. "Yeah... That's my family."

The man arched a brow and drew his shotgun away from him. "Ana!" he hollered.

A women with dark long black hair and sapphire eyes, popped out from the stables carrying a similar shotgun and studied the young leader. "...You don't look like Carlitos." The women said.

The women triggered a faint memory in Cecil's mind, he had seen her before, in his early toddler years. "A...Adriana?" Cecil asked.

The women arched a brow. "How did you know my name, kid?"

Cecil smiled. This was the women who he met, one of his mother's closest friends who actually watched him grow. "It's me!" He said excitedly.

The women narrowed her eyes and studied the boy, she had never seen a teenager with white hair. His messy worn out clothes were like those she would see on a homeless guy on the streets. "I don't believe I've met you."

"That's it!" The man pumped his shot gun and re-aimed it at them. "Who the hell are you?"

Seraphimon again felt unease, having that long broomstick pointed at the two children made him fear for them. But at the same time he was confused, the man had done little to ask about Seraphimon's armor.

"No! It's me, Carlos!" Cecil said, referring to himself with his real name. He knew that a firearm could hurt him greatly, maybe even kill him, but seeing a gun kept on bringing back the memories of that tragic day that robbed him of his family. Cecil narrowed his eyes at the blond man, he smirked and dashed at him.

BOOM!

The gun managed to shoot off it's round before Cecil knocked it off his hands and to the grass. Cecil and the blonde man looked around to see if anyone had been shot, no one appeared to be bleeding to death. They sighed and a sudden fight for the shotgun broke out, Cecil fighting the blond man and rolling and turning on the grass, it was like watching two kindergarteners fight for a toy.

The women, Adriana, stared at the tall metal covered man, thwarted in awe. She saw him take the shot directly and still he stood there like if nothing happened. She knew that some metals were strong, but at that range, the pressure would have at least sent him flying a couple of feet away.

Seraphimon sighed and walked towards them. _'Just like children'_. He picked them both up and parted them apart without much difficulty. "Both of you need to stop."

Cecil immediately stopped fighting against Seraphimon, but the man wasn't as cooperative. "Get your hands off me you fuckin thief!"

Seraphimon released Cecil but kept the man in hand and picked up his Shotgun emptying the remaining shells. "This thing is very dangerous, sir. You could have hurt him or her." He said directing his body Cecil and Rose.

"Who are you?" The group turned to the women behind the stable.

"We're just passing by. I told you, I am Carlos." Cecil said. "We're not going to steal anything from you."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" The man asked.

"Uhh...I think it had something to do with a shotgun pointing at us." Cecil answered sarcastically and faced Adriana once again. "I used to live here when I was a little kid, before my... family was murdered."

The women saw him grimace angrily when mentioning _that_ part, like any son would. But he didn't look like how she remembered him as a little kid.

Cecil noticed her skeptical expression, but that only made him recognize her even more, like opening a door to a bank of memories. "You used to make me call you, aunt."

Adriana met his gentle blue orbs that soothed his words even more.

"I still remember you and mom talking about my future, and how I was going to run your bakery business." He said as if recalling the memories himself as he spoke.

"Mom! Dad!"

The group turned to two girls running from the house out to the stables. One of them was shorter with blonde hair and emerald green eyes and the older one was with black hair and blue eyes, both sharing similar features to their parents. The two girls in their pajamas stared at the three intruders vigilantly.

"Go back inside!" Their father scolded but the two girls didn't listen.

Seraphimon finally released the man and handed him his empty shotgun. "Cecil, I think we better leave."

"Not. Yet!" He almost shouted and faced walked to face the women. "You were like a sister to my mother, even when you got pregnant, she stayed by your side."

Memories flooded over Adriana, as she began to see the young boy she knew as Carlos and his mother, Alondra. She thought that no one would ever remind her of that past, she and Cecil's mother were good friends when she was still younger. Only she and Cecil's small family knew about the unexpected pregnancy. The way his eyes shun the gentleness of his personality was also something he saw in the young man's mother, but his appearance wasn't right at all, yet still he looked so familiar.

Cecil took a deep breath, who was he to force himself into someone's family. "Look... I... I don't know if you believe me, but can you let me at least pay my respects to my family?" He passed by the man and his two daughters that looked at the teenager from behind their father. Cecil chose not to wait for an answer, he wanted to get so many things off his chest.

He took a knee and closed his eyes. "Mom, dad, Eduardo, I hope you can forgive me. I've betrayed everything you taught me, and now I come asking for your forgiveness." He whispered, forcing himself not to break down after breaking his promise to treasure the lives of others on more than one occasion.

Rose watched Cecil continue to whisper at the small memorial. She too felt that she needed to go back to her home, pay respect to where her parents spent most of their lives in.

"Is he really Carlos?" The women whispered to Rose.

She nodded and faced her. "He changed his name to protect his identity."

Seraphimon stepped next to Adriana. "I've never seen Cecil speak to someone like that." he announced quietly. "He spoke to you like if knew you. He's never done that with another person since we've met him."

The man walked next to his wife and the tin covered man, with his two daughters close behind. "Baby, are you sure you don't know him?" the man asked.

"Indeed. That is the boy you knew as Carlos." Seraphimon answered, ignoring the man's question. "He's been through some drastic changes, physically and mentally, but he's still the same boy we picked out of the streets of Mexico, a boy who lives by the words of his passed parents."

"And you are?" the man asked.

Seraphimon felt that he could answer that to the man, he could see that Cecil had a close connection with the women he called out as Adriana. "I am Seraphimon, one of the Digital Guardians to protect this world and the Digital Universe. I am a Digital Monster from a different dimension."

The man scoffed at him. "Yeah, right. And I'm an alien from mars."

Seraphimon remained silent, if he was going to further explain himself to them, he was going to need to know that they were going to be with them for a while. Instead he turned to the two girls who curiously examined his armor, and without his wings exposed, he looked more like a knight instead of a arch angel. He could see that the two were still pure and unaware of what was going on. But he could also sense a strong energy coming from them, the energy which held the keys to becoming a partner to a Digimon.

Cecil stood back up and faced the startled family. "I am sorry for intruding-"

"Carlos, I can't tell you how happy I am to see that you're alive." Adriana interrupted. "I've been looking you for a long time."

Cecil met Adriana's cerulean eyes, her eyes filled with tears of joy. It had been so long since she started her search for the lone survivor of the family massacre, and now she had the boy back, the boy who she saw as her nephew. She couldn't help it, she ran to him in tears and wrapped her arms around him.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she cried.

Cecil was slightly taken aback, he wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from her. He was expecting for her to ask him to explain himself and his change in appearance. But this was good too, he hugged her back and everything felt fine.

Rose smiled, she felt good for Cecil. She herself didn't have any family anymore. During the two years, she visited her grandmother, sadly she was in her deathbed, but she was grateful to have spoken with her, now she was the only one left from her family tree. But she wasn't sad, she found her soul mate in Cecil.

The two finally parted and smiled at each other. "Ohhhooohh, Carlitos, it's been so long, please stay."

Cecil smiled and turned to Seraphimon and Rose, asking them if they could stay.

Seraphimon smiled. "Sure, it would be a good idea, after all they have seen me."

Adriana smiled and tugged Cecil towards the house. "Dexter, girls, let's go back – Now, what happened to you? You've changed so much..."

-})X-x-:Japan-Yokohama:-x-X({-

Across the seas of Mexico in Yokohama, Roy sat outside with Yoshino and Lalamon. Yoshino had gotten cold-feet, she didn't want to face her mother, forcing Satsuma to go tell her mother before she began to worry even more.

Awkwardness washed over Roy, he wasn't good in comforting a person even if he could read minds. He was already regretting taking responsibility for her, he forgot that girls were crazy. "Sooo... what's wrong?"

"I don't know..." She answered. "My mom... it's like I always disappoint her."

Roy chuckled a little.

Yoshino arched a brow "Is that funny?" She asked slightly annoyed. "I knew I couldn't talk to you."

Roy broke out like a laughing maniac. It was dark and no one would hear him be himself.

"Jerk." She stood up with a glare fixed on Roy "Double jerk." she said before she turned away from him.

Roy caught her hand, still lightly laughing. "Stop, don't get mad. It's just kinda funny." He said with a grin. "You remind me so much of me when I was trying to please my mom."

Yoshino turned around and faced him, he still had a grin on his face. With reluctance, she sat back on the stone with him.

Roy's grin shifted into a sad smile. "I used to do everything to please my mom, and she was a real hard person to impress, hell she taught me calculus when I was eight and still thought I was behind, and she was expecting me to be much more by the age of twelve..." Roy scoffed a little, and faced Yoshino. "... My mom died a while back."

Yoshino's eyes went wide, she was taken aback by his revelation. "I... I'm so sorry."

Roy chuckled, this was the first time he spoke about his mother to help someone instead of using it in battle. "Nah, don't be. She may have been a hard-ass scientist, but she had a good heart and was very religious. She did her best to help everyone. But we will never live up to their standards because we are different people, so trying to please them is just bullshit, she'll love you no matter what - My mum told me so just before she...you know..."

Yoshino stared at Roy as he smiled down at the ground, recalling his past. He was a complicated person, sure she had just met him but the way he displayed himself was strange, like if he had multiple personalities. In one he was arrogant and cold, a side which she saw when they saw that Cecil and his other friends were missing from the house they passed. The other was the silly, funny, and confident. Lastly it was this one, the somewhat kind and foul person. She didn't know which one was him, or how many more faces he kept hidden behind his handsome smile.

"He's right." Lalamon said. "You will never please you mother because I know that you have your own dreams, and those dreams will never make your mother happy, but that doesn't mean she won't always love you."

Roy nodded agreeably with Lalamon. "So, let's get you back home, it's late..." he stated and yawned loudly. You'd swear he was going to swallow a bird.

"Wait!" Yoshino said a little loudly, as she pulled his arm. "You said you can read minds... is that true?"

Roy arched a brow, he wasn't expecting that, but still he smiled a confident smile. "Yeah, I read minds and I am quite good." he boasted.

"Well...can you tell me what I'm thinking right now?" She asked challengingly.

Roy smirked. "Well let's see..." He said and narrowed his eyes at her. He chose to see only what was in the top of her head, just to impress her. "You're wondering if you can use me to read your mother's mind to see what she considers to be a perfect image for you."

Lalamon averted her eyes to her partner who seemed a little baffled.

Roy smirked. "Pinned the tail on the donkey on that one, right?"

"Yoshino!"

The duo were interrupted by the scolding sound of Mrs. Fujieda's voice, Satsuma following her close behind.

"I was so worried about you." She said pulling the young girl into a warm embrace, Lalamon caught in the middle. "Please don't do that again." she said in tears. Her tone may have made it seem as if she was upset with her, but she was most definitely worried.

Yoshino felt bad all of a sudden. She always thought that her mother didn't care about her because she never lived up to her standards, but maybe she was wrong this time. Maybe Lalamon and Roy were right, and it didn't matter if she didn't live up to what her mother wanted for her.

Roy stared at the loving mother-daughter moment, it was warm and loving, or so he thought because he couldn't feel that loving atmosphere. He frowned, no matter how hard he'd try, he could never feel that warm feeling. It pissed him off more because Cecil and Rose believe that he had a heart.

_'If I do have a heart, then why can't I feel anything?'_

"Excuse me, are you the one who found my dear Yoshino?"

"Hmm?" Roy blinked a couple of times to see the lady standing in front of him. "Yeah – I mean – yes... Yes I am." He said, trying his best to be polite. Her mother resembled Yoshino a lot, from the color of the hair to the eyes, it was kinda uncanny to see such a resemblance in mothers and daughters, usually they'd inherit something from the father. Or at least that is what Roy had thought.

"I thank you very much." She said bowing politely.

Roy felt very uncomfortable, he was never used to being polite, normally he would just off her of with a simple grunt, but he was going to be seeing her again. He bowed as well. "Err...You're welcome?"

"I deeply apologize if my daughter caused you any trouble." she added.

"It was no problem, it was actually kinda fun getting to know you daughter." Roy knew he was going to have to make friends with the mother, after all he had volunteered to watch over her, he just thanked god that he had his mind reading abilities because normally he'd mess it up by now. "Besides I was on my way back to Tokyo for my break. You know, college takes a lot outta me."

Yoshino arched a brow at Roy, he didn't mention that he was coming from school when they found her.

"College? But you don't seem any older than my Yoshino." Mrs. Fujieda remarked.

Roy smirked and glanced at Yoshino for a second. "Let's just say I'm not your average thirteen year old." He said nonchalantly "Well... I don't want to boast... but I am considered to be somewhat of a genius."

Mrs. Fujieda beamed at Roy and back at her daughter. "Really? Well it looks like you've made your parents very proud."

Roy did his best not to frown, instead he chuckled away. "Well you know what they say, that the gene of brilliance is carried forth by the offspring."

Yoshino figured out what Roy was doing, he was trying to earn her mother's trust by sucking up to her with a lie, clearly by reading her mind and figuring out which buttons to push. She was baffled to see that Roy was actually manipulating her mother with ease, but at the same time she felt that he was doing something really wrong.

Her thoughts were broken by the laughter of both Roy and her mother.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll make a fine musician." Said the mother. "I hope that my Yoshino could meet a boy like you."

Roy didn't know whether that was good idea or not. He was a lying, mind reading, life taking, Human-Digimon hybrid without a heart and a big ego problem. Other than that he was the ideal prince charming. Cold blue eyes, soft wavy black hair, lips that inspired the song from Hinder and a really strange accent that was a mix of British, Australian, Scottish and a tad on the Spanish side. Yup, he was a real catch.

"I'm sure she'll meet someone better." He said honestly. "Well it's late, we should get going, I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow... today." He corrected, remembering that it was passed midnight.

"Yes, we do." Mrs. Fujieda said and bowed. "I hope we get to see you again"

Roy forced himself to smile. "I know we will."

Roy watched Mrs. Fujieda and Yoshino wave him good bye and head back home. Satsuma stood next to Roy, arms crossed and a frown in display.

"Why do you have to be untruthful, Royce?" he asked.

Roy arched a brow and smirked. "It's a bad habit. Besides, now I can keep an eye on her without mother getting worried her sweet little girl is seeing a nobody from America."

"Didn't you say you were born in Britain?"

"No duh, but some people – especially older people, tend to miss the clear differences from a yank and a brit like myself."

Satsuma nodded, he too had that problem when he saw him for the first time, but that was because it was a difficult thing to point out, especially if you got it wrong.

"Ey, let's haul ass. I really need to get some shut eye. Can I sleep in your shack?"

"You can sleep on our headquarters, we have a few beds there." Satsuma said.

The two headed to the car and back to HQ. Roy was satisfied to be back on earth, now would start working on his plan. A plan that would prove fatal to anyone who would cross his path or came up on his list, a plan that would control the screaming darkness in him, but at the same time leave death behind in it's wake. After all, even he couldn't control the Darkness in him completely, and the thing he feared was loosing control to the darkness. This was the beginning of a new darkness in the world that was not going to be restraint by the laws of the human race.

-})X-x-:Mexico Jalisco:-x-X({-

The sun began to light the joy filled ranch in loneliness of mother nature. The house was expanded from what Cecil remembered, it had two floors plus a big basement. The inside was like something you'd see in a magazine about your dream house, the same with the outside. It had changed completely, making it more homey. After all that's what Cecil's mother had planned all along.

Everything was explained to the Valentine family, and after hours of speech impairment that led to the morning, they finally accepted it as the truth. Though still a bit skeptical, even after seeing Seraphimon display his unearthly abilities. But Adriana, the mother and wife to the blond man trusted him enough to know that he was telling her the truth.

"...and he was so cute when he was little." Adriana said showing Rose a picture of a Cecil with black short hair and dark eyes in a bath tub with a rubber ducky.

Cecil quickly snatched the picture away. "I can't believe you still have that."

Rose managed to sneak a peek at the picture again, he looked so cute with his little yellow duck. "Aww come on, it's actually really heartwarming that she has pictures of you."

"So..." The youngest girl started nervously. "...Are you like an uncle or something?"

The two girls were none other than the daughters of the women who was basically the last remaining family he had.

Angela 'Angie' was the older daughter, inheriting her mother's blue sapphire eyes, midnight black hair that toppled below her waist, her soft porcelain skin added to her kind grace. She was older than her sister by three years, measuring the same age as the Sora or Tai. She was by far well-mannered, but timid and kept things to herself.

Jennifer 'Jenny; was the younger girl taking in the appearance of her father with his emerald green eyes, golden blonde hair that just barely passed her perky shoulders, her creamy skin added to her cheeky grace. However she was somewhat feisty, like her father, having nearly snapped at Cecil for eating her cake piece.

Cecil looked at Adriana and her husband, Dexter. Adriana nodded, he smiled and face the young girl. "Yeah, you can say that I am."

The small girl upped and hugged him, leaving him slightly confused. "I never had an uncle before." she said.

Cecil smiled at the little girl and stared at Angie who was standing there with a smile as well. "Yeah, and know that I will be there for you whenever you need anything."

Dexter smiled, the stranger he called a 'f'ing poacher' was saying all the right things, and if his wife trusted him, then he was ok with her word. He was overprotective of his two daughters, none more than the other. In fact they were home schooled because he didn't feel like any school system could take care of them the way he would. Dexter was lucky, he was rich enough to not work because he the founder of a business that really took off. Now all he had time for were his daughters.

Dexter nibbled a picture that was lying on the floor and looked at it. It was one of Cecil, most likely the most recent one his wife had on him. He studied it a little more to see that he had seen this boy before. His mind drifted to almost a couple of years ago when he was barely settling in Mexico.

_**-Flashback**_-

_Dexter stood on the edge of the street waiting for a bus because his wife decided to take his car. In his hand was a pair of drum sticks and in the other he held a drum symbol. He played drums in his free time. He was worried that he would miss dinner if the bus would take any longer._

_'great, I knew I should have not gone out.'_

_but just then the wheezing sounds of the bus caught his attention. And there it was, a old bus pulling to his side. Just his luck, the bus was empty, he liked that, it gave him time to think of new ideas. He entered the bus and found only a little boy, wearing what he could consider rags, sitting on the back. As he walked up to him he noticed a strange little plush toy that was cleaner than the boy was._

"_That's a weird plush toy you got there kiddo." he said noticing the boy tense up a little._

"_Eh... perdon, no entiendo el ingles."_

_Dexter smiled nervously, he had moved to Mexico but he had still to learn the language. Even if he wanted to help the kid, he could never understand what he was going to say. But he was going to give it a shot. "Oh...err...Bueno jugete..." he felt himself go red, even he knew that he sounded like a dumb ass. He never liked uncomfortable situations like this. The bus came to a halt on a stop, again this was his lucky break. "Sorry this is my stop. Nice knowing you kid." he said briskly and exited. As he stepped outside, he saw that he took the wrong bus and ended up elsewhere._

_His luck had just changed, and to make matters worst, he was going to miss dinner._

-_**Flashback Ends**_-

"You're him!" He pointed.

"What?" Cecil asked.

His two daughters and wife stared at him, brows arched. "Daddy, it's rude to point." Angie said

"You're that kid I saw in the bus that one day." He continued.

A 'ohh' from Cecil signalized that he had remembered. That man he saw in the bus when he was going to meet Omnimon, was none other than Dexter. "That's why you looked so familiar."Cecil said. "You were that guy on the bus with the drum sticks and the symbol, right?"

Dexter nodded. (A/N: I revised the second chapter of The Gathering Storm, check it out.)

"You saw him and you didn't tell me?" Adriana asked.

"I-I...I meant to but it slipped my mind, remember I came late you got mad."

Adriana remembered that night, he came late and she had been so mad because he didn't only miss dinner, he missed his daughter's birthday cake. And she never really gave him any room to talk after scolding him endlessly. She sighed.

"Well I think it's great that you didn't tell her." Cecil said. "If it weren't for your forgetfulness, I might have never met my second family."

Adriana smiled, Cecil was just like his mother, always looking at the brights side.

"Let's just forget about that ok." Cecil implied with a sheepish smile.

"Cecil." Seraphimon spoke quietly. "The sun is rising, I need to head back to Japan, make sure the children are doing ok."

Cecil nodded. "Ok, you don't mind if I stay here a tad longer, do you?"

"It's ok, I will ask Satsuma if he could assist me." Seraphimon said and walked outside.

Cecil and the others followed him and watched him extend his golden feathered wings. It was magical and heavenly, the true tittle of a arch angel Digimon. "Take care, dad." Cecil waved him good by as he lifted to the air slowly.

"Don't worry Cecil. Stay here for the day, it should calm your nerves and clear your mind." Seraphimon said before launching away.

Dexter watched in awe as the arch angel flew away, it was like watching a missile. _'To think that I thought that he was another one of those dumb ass kids wearing a stupid costume...'_

That was why Dexter didn't place to much attention on Seraphimon, he had figured that he was another teenager wearing a costume, trying to vandalize his ranch.

Cecil smiled but something deep down inside made him wonder about his current path. If he had spoken to Dexter when he was with Dorimon, he might have averted living a life where he thought that he had no more family. He knew that Adriana would have been more than happy to take him in as her own, and live the normal life. Sure he may have never met Rose, nor would he have regained his mental strength back so quickly. But something inside him wanted his normal life back.

* * *

What will become of the Digital guardians until the second saga? With thoughts of a normal life blending in Cecil's mind and Roy's darkness free to linger over earth, many things will arise on earth. And what will become of the other members who underwent incubation for Genesis? Will they be able to hide their Digital Identity, or will the laws of earth be too much for them to handle? Stay tuned for the corruption of minds saga, next up is back to Takeru's problem, then I have something for the Digimon back in the Digital world (Harmony).

Peace people, and don't forget to review... oh and fight for your rights.


	5. Don't You Forget About Me

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)  
Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I'd make a squeal to Digimon Frontier but do it in a manga. Also remember that I've never been to Japan so I may not know if everything I write is accurate.

**]{Reviews}[**

**Aero Angemon**: Yeah, thanks, man. Now I can focus more on the Digidestined and the crossovers in the second saga. By the way Aero, look up this video using this keyword: _America in distress a call to arms_. I found it inspirational. And this next one filled me with anger and tears. Keyword: _Even The Troops Are Waking Up._

**RK-Omega**: ...What? I think the world would be a better place is someone like Seraphimon was around. Okay, but I am not going to stop posting up things, and I know it is... ok I'm not going to censor anything anymore. I am entitled to that.

I'd also like to extend my gratitude to **Frozen Angel Of Water** for showing support towards the story.

A/N: Well people we're back with the Digidestined. I'd share on the perspectives of others, but I want to finish this saga fast, so I might be adding stuff later when I have tiempo. I am also sorry for the big delay, buy I've been busy organizing.

For those who live in the states; remember that we are America, and it is our our right to fight back against the government when they cross the line. We mustn't allow our differences in religion to cloud our vision of freedom. Another thing, people, don't give away your neighbors if they show respect for the constitution and own a gun or a few. They will protect you if a time of crisis ever hits... For those from other countries who read this... Don't hate Americans for what they've done, it's the government, the banks, etc, that have to be blamed and held accountable for their crimes. I also wish for everyone to prepare for the economy crash, and don't believe anything Obama or anyone else, the only one that seems to be honest is Ron Paul. And those videos that I mentioned to Aero Angemon, should be watched by all of you.

Here is the quote of the day that was given on the community meeting with a special guest of the RK brigade...

_Obama preached to graduating students that the internet is a danger for democracy... why? Because the internet is not controlled by the government like the television industry, and it's our only source to finding the truth behind the lies of the politicians. We as Americans may face a hard time in the upcoming future but we must stand together and fight against the oppressive and tyrannical government. Be prepared because they will try to resist, but we are America, they are not. And we will never waver our numbers are unmatched and our spirit are unrivaled. Live free or die._  
-Cranniummon, RK Gaming Clan.

_

* * *

Don't (You) Forget About Me_

Daylight broke the darkness of the morning, and already Takeru was awake. He couldn't sleep, despite the comfy bed he temporarily confiscated from Taichi. The thought of him leaving really scared him, even with his best friend's words he was still scared. Moving to new place was scary alone, but moving to a new country? He knew that he would see Hikari again, his mother told him that it was only a temporary job, that and the promise he made to Hikari was what kept giving him courage.

He got out from the bottom bunk and quietly made his way to the balcony, without waking Hikari up. He was received by the morning with a cool breeze, the sun exposing the mesmerizing effect of his ocean blue orbs even more. A beautiful morning not to be taken for granted by him. He lived through the worst and the best that life had to offer and it was days like these that made him feel at ease and the thing that made it most impressive; was that he was eight.

Takeru peeked over his shoulder to Hikari's bunk. _'She fell asleep fast...'_

Takeru worried about her, since the news was broken to them, she had been quiet, only speaking when spoken to and not striking up a conversation like she always did. But seeing her now like this was strange, she was usually the one who would get up earliest.

Takeru sighed, this was his last day to spend with Hikari, tomorrow he was going to have to pick out some of the stuff he was going to take with him and the stuff he was going to leave behind. But what he wanted to take with him was out of the question, he wanted his friends and his brother.

"Hey, Teeks."

Taichi whispered and entered the balcony, standing next to the young blond. Which was strange because Taichi was always the last one to be up.

"How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"I'm scared." Takeru answered a second later. Almost in a whispering tone.

Taichi smiled sadly at the young blonde who could barely peek over the railing. He was glad to see that he was being honest about his feelings, but he felt sorry for him. Taichi too was going to miss him too but he didn't have a word in the matter.

"Well it's ok to be scared, moving to America can be pretty scary. But come on, we've been through so much worst, and I know you're going to miss your brother, me... Hikari." He said teasingly.

"huh?" Takeru arched a brow at his crazy haired friend.

He grinned "Aww come on Teeks, don't play dumb with me. I know you like my sister." he whispered in Takeru's ear.

Takeru blushed and winced away from the grinning Taichi. "What – no." He stammered adamantly, though still blushing. "She's my best friend – that would be so weird."

Taichi's grin widened. "Sure Teeks, that's what everyone says, give it time though."

Taichi pulled Takeru under his arm without any effort. He saw that little spark, the spark the two made when they were happy, and he could also see that both his sister and his best friend's baby brother were going through a tough experience.

"Don't worry Teeks, I won't tell anyone."

Takeru was left slightly speechless, wondering what brought on this side of Taichi, normally he tried to avoid topics like this. But then again all of his friends and even himself went though the trails of evil and passed. It's like everyone had changed since they came back, even Koushiro agreeing to come out and spend the day with his friends was new.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of her when you come back, ok?"

"Umm... ok?" Takeru answered, wondering what had gone through Tai's mind to make him act so strangely.

"So, are you excited about the trip?" Taichi asked.

"No." Takeru answered almost as if saying 'that's a stupid question'

"Well try and make the best of it, cause Kari is going to want to see a lot of pictures when you come back."

Takeru met Tai's chocolate eyes, he showed no sadness nor any remorse. In fact he looked happy to see that Takeru was leaving. "You...you want me to leave?"

Taichi slightly flinched at what Takeru interpreted out of his friendliness. He shook his head. "No, of course not TK. I just think that this is a good opportunity for you. Besides the fact that you'll be visiting a new land, this trip will help you grow stronger, you know, socially."

He had a point. Takeru couldn't argue with that, Taichi always looked at the bright side of things, and now he was telling Takeru to take opportunity of this. Taichi was always looking forward to the next challenge, no matter how big, and that's what Takeru admired about him. Heck that's what everyone admired about him, his strength and optimism.

"Takeru, don't obsess over this, you still have a whole life ahead of you. And when you come back you'll be able to hang with us all the time." He said with a smile, and patted the small blond on the back. "Or until you get bored of us."

Takeru chuckled, now he knew why Hikari was always so helpful, she had learned from the best. "Thanks, Tai... I feel a lot better." Takeru said sincerely.

"Cool, now come on, help me make some breakfast." Taichi said and left for the kitchen.

Fear washed over Takeru again, Tai, plus fire, plus lack of adult supervision, usually equaled to a big disaster or a problem... at least it used to. Takeru sighed, he felt bad that he was going to have to wake up Hikari, she's the only one who could talk Taichi out of cooking them alive as punishment for stealing his bed.

-})X-x-:Later That Day:-x-X({-

It was strangely quiet and uncomfortable during breakfast but now it was just quiet. Now, Takeru and Hikari sat outside the apartment complex, staring at everyone that moved. Though the two were silent, they were still filled with the ambiance of the urban, but their presence together was enough to keep them both happy. The two continued to wait patiently for Taichi and Yamato before they were to head to the Ferris Wheel in Palette Town.

Hikari would glance at Takeru every chance she could, almost afraid that if she didn't, that she would forget who he was after he came back. She had done her best to keep her feelings hidden bottled up, and she was doing a good job. A facade of cheeriness and smiles was the best tool to show Takeru that she was ok, when in reality she was as scared and hurt as he was, maybe even more.

After a few more minutes of waiting Koushiro arrived, then finally Yamato and Taichi. The group headed towards the park where the ferris wheel stood tall over Odaiba.

Hikari and Takeru were quiet through out the walk and the line waiting, but both would constantly glance at each other, wondering what the other had going through their mind.

"Ok, we're next." Taichi announced.

Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari walked up the steps to capsule that managed to hold them comfortably.

Takeru finally sighed in fatigue, he was tired of being left in silence. He hated it.

"Are you ok?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm?" he met her worried crimson eyes. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm ok."

Koushiro stared at Takeru, a little piece of him envied because he was going to America, but the rest of him understood that leaving one's friend's was head. It was difficult for him to part ways with Tentomon, but he knew that he was going to see him again, but he understood Takeru. He understood his feelings, and what he was going through, something he picked up in the Digital Universe.

The container they were in reached the peaks of the ferris wheel and the view extended to Tokyo and beyond.

"Wow." They stared at the city, wondering what was normal now in days. The Digital Universe was mostly trees and few cities and villages, but here it was completely different. It was all gray and boring in the day, but hey, it made up for it in the night with the colorful display of lights that obstructed the beautiful display of stars at night.

"I can't believe we actually like living here." Yamato said.

"I think you've spent to much time in the Digital World, Matt." Koushiro was the only one who didn't seem to mind the grayness of the horizon. "It actually looks like a screen saver."

They arched a brow at him. "I think you need help." Taichi remarked.

Koushiro chuckled and shook his head. But suddenly his eyes spotted a glimmering object just ahead of them. He continued to stare at it, he could see a set of ten wings shining vividly with the glare of the radiant sun. His armor reflecting the light to Koushiro's dark eyes. With a wave of his arm he vanished.

"...Seraphimon" Koushiro whispered.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"Nothing – hey what are going to do after this?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Dunno, whatever comes first. I just wish Sora, Mimi, and Joe were here." Tai answered.

"Ah yes, this would have been a good ride to be alone with Sora, right Romeo?" Yamato said teasingly.

Taichi blushed, he actually had that in mind, a little time alone with Sora, in the night and over Odaiba, it sounded alright.

Koushiro faced the blushing Tai, and back at Yamato. "Am I missing something?"

"Well..." Taichi started shyly. "I...I'm in love..."

Koushiro quickly put the two pieces together. Sora and Tai, it wasn't much of a shocker to the young genius. "You and Sora, that's great." he complimented casually.

"You're not surprised?" Hikari asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. In fact; I think it makes perfect sense, Sora seems to be the only one who can hold Tai on a leash."

"What!"

"Don't take it the wrong way, it's what you call a joke."

Taichi shook his head in disappointment. "You and Joe have no sense of humor, not even enough to make a good joke. I think some time outta the books should do you good."

While the three eldest children argued on Koushiro's bad joke, Hikari and Takeru were in their own little world, pointing the things that they had not seen since their trip to the Digital Universe. The view they had was somewhat better than that of the roof of their apartment complex.

"Does it still feel strange?" Hikari asked. "Knowing that you lost your memory?"

"Hmm... Not really, it feels like it never happened." Takeru didn't feel any different, he was actually feeling the same, and he also didn't feel any pain from the accident any more. "But what about you? You must have been as scared as me."

Hikari sort of nodded. "Yeah, but you and Taichi were always there." she said through the backlash of jokes that were being exchanged as between the three eldest boys.

After two more rounds in the wheel of fortune, they headed towards a small Pizza restaurant in the vicinity, with the two boys asking Tai about why it took him so long to notice his feelings for Sora after a long time. They sat in a big round table, awaiting their order to come up.

Takeru and Hikari sat next to each other, matching both their rings together.

"It's kinda funny that I got the ring of light." Takeru said, studying the pink gold of the ring and the diamonds that shaped the crest.

Hikari did the same. The gold and diamonds that embraced her finger made her feel warm. It represented the crest of hope rightfully, with majesty and beauty. "Yeah, but I think they're good for us."

"Hmm? How?"

"Well...You give me hope." She said lightly, almost whispering. "This way, even when you're gone, I'll never lose hope."

Takeru smiled, and stared back at his own ring. The image of the crest of light made him see that at the end of this long and hard trip was a light at the end of the tunnel. The light that would keep him pure and safe from the darkness.

"Aww come on, that was the lamest so far." Taichi basically threw his hands up in the air, wondering how someone could lack a sense of humor. "Seriously, is that all you got? The chicken joke?"

"I haven't adequately developed a sense to disrespect people." Koushiro retorted somewhat annoyed. "So you'll have to excuse me if I don't sum up to your level."

Yamato chuckled at the sight of Koushiro's backlash. "Come on, Tai. Leave him alone. He's ok the way he is, if it weren't for him, I don't think you would have developed a brain."

Taichi rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Sorry, Izzy. I kinda got carried away."

"It's ok. But can I ask you something Matt?" Koushiro asked almost quietly.

"Sure"

Koushiro looked at Takeru and Hikari both were still talking amongst each other. _'good'_ Koushiro didn't want to ruin Takeru and Hikari's moment together. "Aren't you upset about TK leaving?"

Yamato kinda shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I am kinda mad at mom for waiting until the last second to tell us that she's moving. But I know that I'll see Takeru again." He smiled and faced Taichi. "Besides it will give him a chance to learn more about life, and find out who he is."

Taichi gave him a thumbs up. "Happy to help but you know something..." He said cheerily and closed in to his three friends. "...I think you're brother likes my sister."

Yamato pulled back, his eyebrow arched. "What?" He managed to whisper.

Taichi pulled the blond by he collar back into the circle without the two youngsters noticing. "What? You don't see it?"

Yamato blink a couple of times, somewhat perplexed by Taichi's recent changes. In the morning, he woke up before anyone else, second he talked him into accepting and understanding his mother, thirdly and lastly he was playing matchmaker.

"Are you ok, Tai?"

Now Taichi stared at Yamato, confused by the question. "...Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you haven't been yourself lately." Koushiro answered. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"What? Of course I'm ok." Taichi answered. "What makes you guys think otherwise?"

Koushiro and Yamato faced each other, slightly reluctant. "Well..." Yamato started. "...You're acting like your mom by playing matchmaker."

"Oh...that...I'm just happy."

This was true, it felt good to tell people about his feelings, about how he felt about Sora. It was like building up for the real moment, and the positive remarks from his sister, Takeru, Yamato and Koushiro were encouraging him even more. It was because of that, that he was more helpful and open minded to accept the image of Takeru and his sister together. He trusted the kid more than anyone, even more than the humble Daisuke who looked up to him.

"I don't know, I feel lighter... You know Matt..."

Yamato understood, the darkness had been quelled in him, and even his friend's darkest secret was no longer a burden. "Yeah, it's just kinda weird." He admitted

Koushiro rolled his eyes, from the beginning he knew that Yamato and Taichi had a peculiar friendship and bond, one that no amount of studying could figure out.

Their food arrived and the group of five settled to their meal. Everything was going alright, the effect of Natsuko's decision had washed down as a reality, Takeru couldn't do anything about it except accept the fact that he had a short amount of time to spend with the people he loved. His reality may not be one that he liked but he was going to make the best of his last day with Hikari and his brother. It was the simplest of memories that he was going to treasure the most, memories like his last dinner with Hikari, Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro.

The ring of light and the ring of hope, the two rings that were given to them by the once overseer of the Digital Universe, was going to keep them close, closer than the two could ever imagine.

The saying 'time waits for no man' was highly accurate and true. Time was something that Takeru was running out of, and before long his parting day will have come.

-})X-x-:Packing Day:-x-X({-

Takeru scanned his almost empty room, all his clothes were packed and even the furniture was moved into storage, well the furniture that was considered to be of high value and couldn't be taken to America with them. But despite that, Takeru continued to stare at the only box that remained over his old study table. The small box held all the things he and Hikari had exchanged since they could remember. From pictures to toys and accessories.

Takeru pulled out a whistle, one that was given to him by Hikari. They used to play a whistle version of Marco Polo.

He smiled, he already had good memories, and he wondered how many more would he make after he came back.

"Takeru, let's go."

Takeru placed whistle back, and packed his box into his backpack. His mother had rented a hotel closer to the airport so they could arrive earlier and meet his friends for one last time. Takeru wasn't excited about the trip nor was he sad or even angry. He was looking at this like a challenge, with seriousness.

The silence was killing Takeru, he wasn't upset with his mother, but he found it difficult to start a conversation without it leading to a argument. The only audible things was the car, making it's way through the pavement.

"Takeru..." His mother started tentatively. "Are you ever going to be able to forgive me?"

Takeru sighed, this was something Taichi went over with him before they dropped him off yesterday. "I can't."

Natsuko saddened, she had thought so.

"I can't because you didn't do anything wrong." Takeru smiled at his mother. He had nothing to forgive, only to accept the fact that his mother was doing this for his safety.

The car came to stop on a red light. His mother smiled at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Takeru."

Takeru smiled, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his mother. "I love you too mom."

-})X-x-:Airport-Morning:-x-X({-

Time went too fast, but Takeru was more at ease now, he felt more energized thanks to Taichi's support. He wore a simple powder blue sweater and khaki shorts, and no hat. He held a small box wrapped in pink paper with a pretty red bow, that held his gift Hikari. His blue eyes scanned through the marching people, looking for his brother and the rest of his friends who would come a bid their farewells to him.

Out of the people Takeru spotted the first friendly face.

"Hi TK, Hello Ms. Takaishi." Joe greeted politely with a bow.

"Joe! It's good to see you." Takeru cheerfully greeted back.

"Likewise TK, although I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have prepared a parting gift."

Takeru smiled. "It's ok, I'm just happy to see that you made it."

"Hey there TK." A new voice greeted.

Takeru turned around and spotted the young genius. "Izzy!"

Koushiro smiled and bowed. "Hello Ms. Takaishi, how are you doing?" He asked courteously.

Natsuko smiled nervously. "A little anxious, but I'm ok."

"Well it's ok to get jitters before a flight." Koushiro said. "So, TK, are you ready?"

Takeru nodded. "Yup. Tai said not to be afraid and so did Matt."

"TK!" Sora and Mimi separated themselves from the sea of people and greeted Takeru with a warm hug. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" Sora asked

Takeru looked up to face Sora. "Sorry, we got caught up on a lot of things."

"It's ok." Mimi said, her kind smile showing that she was glad to have caught her young friend before he left. "We're just glad we came before you left."

"That's real nice of you Mimi, but we don't leave for another half-hour." Natsuko said.

"Great, then we arrived on time."

The group faced Yamato and Hiroaki Ishida. The father carrying a smile to hide his anger towards his wife. "Takeru." he said gently.

His son ran up to him and hugged warmly. "Daddy, I'm really going to miss you."

His father smiled. "Don't worry Takeru, you;ll be back soon." As he said this, he stared into his ex-wife's eyes, as if asking her to come back soon. Even though he was angry with his ex, he was still scared that Natsuko might forget about him and Yamato.

"Yeah, don't worry TK, you'll be back in no time." Yamato added, patting Takeru on the head playfully.

Still locked in the embrace of his father, Takeru opened his eyes and almost if by fate or coincidence, he met Hikari's crimson eyes, as she and her brother separated themselves from the see of people. She wore a pink pretty – yet casual – dress. Takeru dazed off into her eyes, her pretty crimson eyes. He had never looked at Hikari like _that_ before, he felt that he was suppose to stay with her.

"Hi Takeru." She greeted him using his full name.

Hiroaki released Takeru and stared at the two children that he had know for a while. He started at his son and back at Hikari. He knew that the two had something special in their friendship, he could see all that would happen as his son and the girl grew. He knew that look of love. His heart still carried the flame of hope for love for his wife hidden deep in his heart.

"Hikari..." Takeru said almost shyly but why?. "You came."

She smiled, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I got you a present." She said handing him a box covered in yellow paper and a blue ribbon over the box.

"Security is tight around here. Can you believe they thought we had _'suspicious'_ things in this box." Taichi was exasperated with the security, they literally searched him from head to toe. "Don't I get a hi, Teeks?"

"I'm really happy you came Tai." Takeru said honestly.

"Hah, what? And miss saying see you later? Nah." He said optimistically.

He smiled at Taichi and met Hikari's crimson orbs. He pulled out the small box out of his sweater's pocket. "...I got... something for you to." he said shyly.

Without a word the two exchanged gifts, while their friends watched and waited for reactions. The two opened their gifts at the same time.

Hikari unwrapped the pink paper carefully, without ripping it. It was a small box. As she opened it she found that hairclip she wanted for a while, a hairclip that raised her eyebrows. One that had a small pretty pink ribbon and a small golden bobby pin, a rare pin indeed and a little pricy.

Takeru opened the box to find a hat, a fisher man looking hat, it was something simple yet it was something very special.

"TK, this is too much." Hikari said. "I can't have this"

Takeru smiled and placed his new hat over his golden hair and allowed it to slip on. It was a little big but he would grow into it. Ignoring his friend's statement out of excitement "Thanks, I really like it."

Hikari watched Takeru's smile. Despite the simplicity of the present she gave to him, he was happy. She looked back at her gift, it was beautiful, thoughtful, and expensive. Hikari didn't really like it when people went out of their way to get her something. It didn't make her mad, it just made her feel like she used someone, in this case, Takeru, her best friend.

"What's wrong with it?" Takeru inquired tentatively. "You don't like it?"

Hikari quickly shook her head. "No-no-no. I love it. It's just that..."

"Don't worry about it." Takeru assured her as he readjusted his new hat.

Hikari smiled, and took the hairclip and slid it passed her silk-like hair to the left. With her hair held together by Takeru's present, her face, her eyes and her sheepish smile shun much brighter. With her cheeks scarlet, she walked and pulled Takeru into a warm and friendly embrace.

"Thank you, Takeru." She whispered to him.

The two remained in the warm embrace, while the two parents and their friends watched by. The two youngsters, no matter how far they would be, their bond would always keep them together, like the rings of light and hope that clamped around their fingers so gently.

"Flight 331, now boarding to Los Angeles." The lady over the loud speaker announced. "Five minute warning. Flight 331 is now boarding."

Hikari's embraced tightened."Don't forget about me..." she whispered

Takeru felt like crying, but he sucked the tears and smiled. "I won't. I will never forget about you... or anyone else." he whispered back.

The two released each other and Takeru grabbed his only remaining pack.

Hikari watched her best friend slowly walk away from her, just like that, her friend was leaving; her best friend.

"See yah later Takeru. Remember, this isn't a good-bye." Taichi reminded.

Takeru stopped and turned around with a smile. Almost as if assuring Hikari that he wasn't going to forget about her, that he wasn't going to leave her forever, that he was going to be there in her darkest times. "I know... thanks." Takeru wave a final wave and walked into the crowd of people.

A single tear flowed down Hikari's sad smile, a tear that held hope. Hope to see her friend return to her soon.

"Kari." Taichi said with confidence, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back."

She wiped her tear away and smiled at him. "I know."

And like that the group just stared into the way that Takeru and his mother disappeared into, knowing very well that they were going to see the short blond bearer of Hope again very soon. They had gone through the toughest of trials and battles, yet they retained their humbleness and goodwill. The only thing to remind the Digidestined about the crest of hope was wrapped around Hikari's ring finger. But with the evils of Apocalymon put to rest, the new rise to power with Omegamon, and Damiemon's recent withdrawal, the Digidestined felt more at ease.

-})X-x-:Meanwhile:-x-X({-

In a small humble home, the arch angel, Seraphimon, watched a portal open up. First came Ophanimon, without her armor. Her beautiful long blonde hair cascading down her spine elegantly. But behind her a large group of people followed. Seraphimon arched a brow, though he wasn't surprised.

"So it worked." He said with a smirk.

Project Genesis was a success the people that stood before Seraphimon were all the Digital Guardians that underwent the project. With that complete the watch of the Digidestined would be much easier to make contact and keep close to the Digidestined. With their unearthly features hidden they were also going to protect the citizens of Japan, but one of them, one of them was going to have to protect Takeru in Miami.

* * *

And that's the end to that chapter. Sorry again for the delay and forgive me for any typos. But remember people, we have freedoms still and we have to be willing to fight for them in these hard times. Don't believe anything Obama says, and don't enroll in the military, because Obama is going to be your Chief Commanding officer and he doesn't care about the troops. Please Americans, take a stand and vote for Ron Paul, the only man with logic to end the war, and end the FED that has been robbing us from our hard earned money. He needs our support so vote RON PAUL for 2012 and vote for him on the upcoming polls and let us get our freedoms back.


	6. The Rainbow Seal

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)  
Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything I mention in the story.

]{Reviews}[

**RK-Omega**: Thanks for your support dude, it's like he's the only one who speaks logic. And yeah, the Corruption Of Minds Saga is going to have more emotion. Support Ron Paul this November, dude, I am.

**Aero Angemon**: Don't worry, I will NEVER forget, and god bless you and all the real American people whom believe in freedom. Thanks for the review. By the way, did you support Ron Paul? He believes that this war was an endless quagmire since the beginning, and is all about less government and less taxes. He has been against the fed since the longest and believes in our constitution. He speaks his mind and has been wanting to end the war since the longest.

Well people Obama is already plotting another war against Iran, this means more money being spent. And then there's the amnesty thing, seriously he's the biggest mistake that happened to this country. Let's leave that topic for a little bit, if you want more news, go check Youtube and search for Alex Jones or Ron Paul to make a more in-depth search. And don't be afraid this is nothing to fear because we will prevail.

Well here is the final chapter to this small saga, I hope you guys can stand this short chapter cause next up is the Corruption of Minds saga. This chapter is just to explain the following chapters that are going to be in the next story so stay tuned. But for now I leave you with the quote of the day. And remember this; this is why we are revolting, that's why we are becoming stronger, so that we don't lose what our forefathers fought so hard for.

_A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed._  
-The Second Amendment.

_

* * *

The Rainbow Seal  
_

**It had been two months**, and the Digital Planet known as Harmony had blossomed so quickly and formed a population rapidly. The planet housed mostly rookie level Digimon, with only a few Digimon over the rookie level. The place to be was; the magical village of life which was named _The Village Of Beginnings_, the small tree that stood tall in the core of the village had grown exceptionally. But despite the quick regrowth of the population there were still countless Digi-eggs that needed to be cared for as well as babies. The guardian there was the beautiful Digimon known as Swanmon.

But she had help from the defenders of the peace and the freedoms, of those who wanted a normal life in a tranquil planet. Those Digimon were none other than the partners of the renowned Digidestined.

Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon helped with the caring of eggs, including protecting them from harm, intentional or otherwise.

Gomamon, Tentomon, and Palmon were in charge with the cleaning of basically everything and gathering food.

Swanmon, Patamon, and Gatomon were in charge of taking care of the babies. Essentially by feeding them, caring for them and even cleaning up after them. Needless to say that Patamon had experience already and Swanmon was a natural, but Gatomon was still a little rough around the edges. But with Patamon and Swanmon to help her, she rapidly grew in the caring department.

Every time she saw a baby Digimon smile at her for caring for it, she felt much better. She wondered how could someone like the Dark Master want to hurt or even think of hurting a innocent Digimon, let alone babies. But she wasn't upset anymore with the peace that roamed over the land, it was hard to see any darkness.

In her hands she held a small Botamon, a newly hatched that grew quite fond of her. Yet this single Botamon brought back the memories of her blurry past. Memories that she couldn't put together, like this Botamon was a piece of the puzzle, but there was still pieces missing, pieces that were more than needed to put together a picture as complex as the one she was trying to built.

She saw Patamon slowly approach her, noticing that the cabin in which all the baby Digimon rested, were already asleep. "Thinking about your past again?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Still can't remember anything?"

"No."

Gatomon sighed and placed the baby back in it's crib, where it fell asleep almost instantly. It angered her that she couldn't remember anything before she evolved and even the memories before she met Wizardmon were blurry as well. She felt that if she continued to think about it, it would make her become exasperate less. But instead it was just the opposite, and with more confusion.

"I guess I should just give up..." She said quietly. "... If I can't remember it... it's probably for the best."

The two Digimon walked away of the babies cradles area and met up with Biyomon, Agumon and Gabumon.

"Still trying to figure out your past?" Agumon asked forwardly.

"Agumon!" Biyomon hissed.

"No, it's okay." Gatomon said. "I'm actually thinking on giving up on that."

This left the a little surprised, but somehow they expected this. Gatomon had told them about a month ago about her faint memories, she felt more and more comfortable with them and grew to trust them, all thanks to Patamon. But even they couldn't help her shed light on her mysterious past.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that if you give it time you'll start remembering things. But it's a good idea not to kill your brain over this." Gabumon said.

Gatomon smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Yes, it's not very smart to obsess over something."

Gatomon followed the heads of her other friends and faced the rejuvenated man. He stood over them with a smile.

"Hi, Gennai. What are you doing here." Patamon asked.

"Well I'm just here to tell you that today is the day."

The Digimon stared at him with a blank stare. "What?" they asked.

Gennai rolled his eyes, he was expecting them to know what he was trying to say. "Tomorrow is the day you guys can see your partners again."

"Really!" they exclaimed.

Gatomon couldn't believe it, she thought that she was going to have to wait longer to see Hikari once again, but no. Hikari was going to come to her again.

"I'll be heading to earth to inform your partners. So be ready for tomorrow, we will meet at the center of the Tree of Life."

"This is great. Wait till I tell the others about this." Biyomon said excitedly and glided over the bushes of Digi Eggs in search of her other friends.

-})X-x-:The Next day:-x-X({-

Gennai stood in the middle of the circle that the Digidestined and their Digimon partners made. The Village Of Beginnings always shun brighter whenever they were around. He saw the warming welcome and reunion of Takeru and the rest of the Digidestined. But now it was time for business.

"Ok children, now that I got your attention. I wanted to fill you in on a plan that the Digital Guardians produced with much consideration to the planet and your safety."

"Really? Well how does it work?" Taichi asked.

Gennai narrowed his eyes at the young leader. "It's rude to interrupt. But nonetheless, the plan is to use your crest to create a barrier around this planet using the four moons that circle around Harmony. Now this will be accomplish by taking your crest and placing them in different shrines that were created by the Digital Guardians, deep within the planet's surface. These shrines will link the power of your crests to the four moons, creating a blanket of energy over it that will be unbreakable."

Koushiro was sucked in by the plan to keep the planet safe – yes he was skeptical about the ideology of the plan, but one thing he had to learn was that; not all things are impossible in the Digital Universe.

"So what do where do we fit in, in all this?" Yamato asked. Gabumon sitting by his side, equally as perplexed as the others.

"You must surrender your crest willingly... Your partners will lose the ability to go to the ultimate level, or in the case of Agumon and Gabumon, the Mega level... although this barrier is just a temporary fix. Now I ask you; will you surrender your crest to protect Harmony and all it's population?"

Gennai extended his hand, almost as if imploring for the crests.

The Digidestined smiled. "Hey, as long as we can come back to the Digital World, it's no problem." Taichi said. It was unanimous, everyone felt that the battle was done, even if Damiemon was still out there. From what they heard from Cranniummon two months ago, they were calm. Nothing seemed out of place. But the thought of the missing Ken had become but a lost memory. All was at peace in their mind, and with the Digital Guardians to protect the Digital Universe, they hoped to spend their time in the Digital Universe in their free time.

A glow in their chest began to emit through their shirts and the crests melted out almost like a ghost. Each crest shun brightly.

The crest of courage burned brightly in a fiery orange.

The crest of friendship gleamed in a chilly blue.

The crest of love radiantly blew a cool breeze.

The crest of knowledge glittered with electricity.

The crest of sincerity glinted the purity of the land and mother earth.

The crest of reliability displayed the crystalline might of the ocean.

The crest of hope shun the holy light

And the crest of light shun the bright hope.

The eight crests danced and intertwined upward into the sky, displaying their majesty and their holy powers. The eight holy crests that many Digimon respected and admired, displayed themselves in their purest forms. They displayed each symbol in the sky, lighting up the sky with a magical demonstration of lights.

"It's beautiful." They chorused as they watched in a stupor their crest dance around in the sky.

Gennai stepped forward and lifted his hands towards the eight crests. "With the powers I hold in me, I command the crests of Courage and Love to be under the watchful eyes of Zhuqiaomon!"

The two symbols darted away south, to where they were going to rest under the protection of the vermillion bird, Zhuqiaomon.

"I command the crests of friendship and reliability to rest with the powerful Baihumon!"

Like the two previous crests, these two darted to the west. Where they would be protected by the powerful might of Baihumon.

"I command the crests of sincerity and knowledge to the earthly Ebonwumon"

The two crests journeyed north where they would find shelter in the eyes of the massive Digimon, Ebonwumon.

"Finally, I command the two holiest of crests to Azulongmon, to protect the these crests with his might and justice."

The two remaining crests glinted to the east, leaving a trail of light, like the tail of a meteor. But as soon as the stream of light faded, it was replaced with a beautiful colorful sky. Almost making it seem as if darkness could never touch the land. The land was protected under the same power that made Omegamon X, the same power that balanced the Digital Universe. The same power that brought warmth and love to everyone. It was like a picture of heaven, or what heaven might look like. Everything was beautiful and perfect. A planet where Digimon would roam freely and lived together in peace. A place of peace and freedom, the oasis that Damiemon mentioned, his lure to bring out the women that had humiliated him.

But in times of peace, a dark force always finds a way to try and fight even the purest of light. Sometimes it could happen with a simple idea that would transcend into a nightmare. But just like nightmares, one could always wake up and make it end.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. And remember, if I have time during one of my other chapters, I will come back and add to the reunion part with more detail later. As always, I am going to tell you to remain strong, all of you, no matter where you live. We as the human race may be facing a hard time in the future, but remember; we've come out of tougher situation. We've become stronger and we can never lose hope or let the light of our will fade.

Sorry for the typos or any misinformation. See you in the Corruption Of Minds saga. In case you haven't noticed, in the first chapter of the first saga, there is a small passage that is separated. Well remember that it was Takeru that wrote the books of his adventures in the anime. I will be doing that for every saga from now on.

Peace, Love, And Freedom. Remember to look after everyone, set a good example, and remain strong. Review and don't be afraid to talk to me. I am actually a nice guy. May you go with god.


	7. Christmas Special

Digital Revolutions: Don't You (Forget About Me)  
Chapter 7 – Christmas Special

Disclaimer: What am I disclaiming? Who here actually owns anything they mention. In fact we should be getting paid for advertising... lol

A/N: Hey there guys. I'm not out yet. While I am finishing several things for the Corruption Of Minds Saga, I will post up this chapter for you guys. It's a Christmas special!... more like a oneshot for Christmas. This one was an idea from my good friend 'Gust' and I think It's pretty good, however I altered it a bit, so please bear with me if you're reading this Gust. I leave you with the quote of the day brought to you by Gust himself... lemmy know if you get it.

_If you are reading this shit, that means age and vanity has not blinded you. You stood by what you love regardless of what others said. Merry Christmas To you all. Feliz Navidad!_  
-Agusto 'Gust' …. (sorry I can't spell you're last name.)

* * *

_Christmases Come And Go_

Prompt footsteps from a nervous person echoed further down the rocky edges of the solid roads and walls, as he continuously stared out into the horizon he loomed over. He was nervous his fast pacing and sudden urge to bite his nails was enough evidence to indicate that this was indeed the most difficult thing he had done in his life. The moons glared down on him along with the freckling stars above his head.

Agumon watched his partner pace back and forth, on the verge of losing his cool. But he was rather amused that his partner dressed somewhat formally for this certain ocassion. He wore a royal blue shirt with a black sports jacket over it, and blue jeans. This was new to Agumon, for he had grown to know his partner as the 'Shorts' type of guy. He remembered that his partner once said that pants got in his way more and shorts were just more liberating and fresh.

Finally deciding to let his feet rest he sat at the edge of the ledge and casted his chocolate brown eyes at the ever stretching desert. He sighed. He felt very courageous when he awoke in the morning and even giddy, but as the hours went by, his courage began to decline into ice cold denial. He was worried, this sudden revelation would either ruin his relationship with her, or change it. Either way, it was never going to be the same.

Taichi sighed once again. His partner took place next to him and gazed at him concernedly. "Are you feeling good?" The stubby Digimon asked. "You look a little pale."

"Really? Cause I feel like crap." Taichi stressed out. "What am I suppose to do, I can't back out, not now."

"Just tell her." Agumon said simply. "I'm sure she'll thank you."

Nearly falling off the edge he sat on because of his partner's comforting statement, he glared at him. "You really have no clue what I'm going through, do you?"

"Nope." again Agumon answered with simplicity. "But I am a little concern about you. It's not like you to walk back in forth nervously, that's Joe's job."

Taichi sighed. "Do I have to explain it to you word for word?" He asked.

Agumon nodded and again he sighed. "You said that you love Sora, but whats wrong with that? I love food, you and your mom, because she knows how to cook."

"It's not the same!" Taichi snapped at his partner for making such comparisons. "Me and Sora have been friends since we were little, and the love I'm talking about is different."

"Really? How?" Agumon asked.

"It just is. I love my mom, Kari and you but it's not the same type of love I feel for Sora."

"Hmm... How is one different from the other."

"Because I want to be with her." Taichi said a little impatiently

"Aren't you with her now? I thought you two went to the same school."

Taichi sighed exasperatedly. His partner was so clueless about it. But he couldn't explain Love, it was a real difficult thing to explain, especially to someone who once didn't know where his heart was. But he owed it to Agumon to teach him, because he was like a younger brother, a brother who was still learning to live a life that didn't involve fighting.

"What I mean by; 'be with her' is that I want to be with her for the rest of my life. The two of us have been friends since we were kids, younger than TK and Kari were. I feel much stronger with her by me."

"Kinda like me and you?"

Taichi sort of nodded. "Well kinda. But... well you see...It's like this..." Taichi felt himself go red, how was he to explain to his partner about young love? He himself was still new to the scene, but wasn't completely ignorant, he just couldn't come up with the right words for his explanation.

"You know, you never told me any of these stories. What makes them so special?"

"Hmm..." Taichi gazed at his partner's confused eyes. "Well... it's the memories and experiences we had that make it so special. Lemmy tell you something that happened a few Christmases ago..."

_Flashback_

_It was a cold winter evening and the moon emerged from the cloudy skies to greet the families and friends that showed up for the party. The Kamiyas were holding their first Christmas party at a vacant restaurant. Friends and family were invited and among the friends were the Ishidas and the Takenouchis, along with a small family gathering of grandparents. The Kamiyas had a small familiy, both Yuko and Susumu had no siblings to speak of._

_However, it was different for a 8 year old boy who would eventually become the leader of the Digidestined. He had a younger sister who was at the moment playing with his best friend's younger brother who was about her age._

_It was the 24th of December, and they were going to spend the the evening together. A day for friends and families to gather._

_The restaurant was filled with chatter, laughter and joy. The way it was suppose to be._

_A smile formed on the pint-size goggle head as he saw his red-headed friend approach him with two wrapped presents in her hands._

"_Hi Sora." His blonde friend said. Taichi had not notice that Yamato was next to him the whole time. "What did you get us?"_

_Sora handed them both small boxes that were neatly wrapped in red and blue foil, about the same size. "It's your presents silly, I'm not going to tell you." She smiled._

_Taichi smiled and reached in to his pocket, pulling out a small box, wrapped in a yellow paper with snow flakes and a white bow. It was relatively small, a tad smaller than the gifts she gave them, but it was something that he put a lot of thought in it and some money. He saw Yamato hand her a bigger present, but his father had said that it was the thought of the present that counted, not the money or size, yet he felt a little intimidated by the size of Yamato's gift. It was at least six times bigger than the small boxes that Sora handed to them._

_Dinner was loud and everyone had their share of laughs. Enough to take Taichi's mind off the gifts thing. But the dinner was one that would be remembered by them until next year when the Ishidas would try and best them in cooking, needless to say that the Kamiyas had the grandparents to thank for the scrumptious dishes._

"_Mistletoe" Haruhiko Takenouchi held the cursed plant over Taichi and Sora. Taichi wondered what that meant while Sora blushed as she stared up at the plant. _

"_Come on Tai." His father said with a grin. "Give her a little smooch." _

_A look of horror appeared on Taichi. He didn't like that, kissing wasn't something he was used to yet, even when his parents did it. "N... No!" He said trying to hide a faint blush. "That's gross."_

_Sora just looked at Taichi, wondering what was so gross about that. As the future chosen child of love, she would come to know that Love was a very sacred emotion, and a complicated one at that._

"_It's a Christmas tradition, if you break it, Santa will put you on the naughty list for breaking it." Haruhiko said, desperately trying to hide the slowly forming grin._

_Taichi looked Sora who just stared at him, he could see the small rose of pink on her cheeks. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her rosy cheek. Boy were Santa's traditions sadistic for the young Taichi, and it was suppose to be a holiday – yeah right._

_He couldn't stare at Sora after that small kiss. However, in reverse to what he said earlier, it wasn't gross, it was entirely different. Almost as if it were the right thing to do. Was it the tradition of the mistletoe or something else? Taichi did not know._

_It was awkward for Taichi all the way to midnight where he met Sora and Yamato at the Christmas tree to open their presents. _

_Yamato unraveled his to find a small toy car, and he was happy. "Thanks, I've been wanting this one for a while." he said enthusiastically._

_Sora smiled. "Aren't you going to open yours Tai?"_

_He stared down at the small box and carefully removed the paper, he was filled with curiosity and was eager to see what he got. He opened a black box find the small telescope he had being eying for a while, but he couldn't get it because his allowance and candy needs did not let him, also he had been saving for her gift for weeks and had help from his father. He smiled up at Sora. "I really wanted this, thanks a bunch!"_

_Sora smiled, almost as if she were relieved._

"_Open yours." Yamato said. "Wait till you see what I got you."_

_Sora did as she was told and opened Yamato's box first to find a soccer ball. "Thanks, I love it. How did you know I needed one?"_

_He stared at Taichi who only glared at him. Yamato sweatdropped. "I just guessed."_

_Sora looked at the smaller box that Taichi gave to her and slowly took of the wrapping paper. She was anxious to see what Taichi had gotten her, but a bit worried, as far as she knew, Taichi's best sense of taste did not impress anyone. Heck he thought he looked cool with the goggles he wore around his head. She opened it to see a small necklace. One of those that people put the pictures of their loved ones. Yeah, those. She beamed at him. "This is very pretty. Thanks Tai."_

_Taichi scratched his head, if only she knew the chores he had to up with to get her that. "So you like it?"_

"_I love it."_

_Flashback ends_

Taichi held that very same telescope on his hands at the moment and carried it out towards their journey through the one known Planet Infinity. It was something that he never went without, it was like a part of him, like his goggles were.

He was still a little confused, they were only objects that would probably break if he were to handle the small magnifier. But he understood the part of values, he knew that certain things meant a lot to people, regardless of how small they were. But what he wanted to know what love was, the type that Taichi talked about. As he said earlier, he loved his partner, he loved Hikari for being so nice to him, and he loved their mother for making him good meals.

But what was the difference?

Taichi leaned back, allowing Agumon to try and figure this out on his own for now. He looked into his telescope and at the stars above – they were much more beautiful and visible than they were on earth. It was like staring at a city from the sky. He wondered how it was that he discovered love on a parallel universe abundant with monsters, both good and evil. It was like a majestic object that could see the beauty and dangers that laid ahead during his adventures, also granting him the beauty of the landscapes.

He had to endure the atrocities of the digital world, stop evil Digimon bent on total control or death, nearly fell to the darkness and was nearly killed more than once. It made him realize that life was short, too short. And he wasn't going to end up regretting his silence and the foolish mistake he would make if he kept his feelings bottled up.

Unknown to them, a person remained quiet and jiggered about what she had heard. She hid behind a corner and sank against the wall to rest her legs, what she had heard threw her off so bad. _'I should have just stopped listening.'_ She scolded herself for her lack of self-control. She had a feeling that her best friend had something important to tell her, and she knew it was 'this' but now that she knew, via eavesdropping, she didn't know how to approach him.

Her partner just stared at her, regretfully. She encouraged her to stay and listen to Taichi and Agumon's private conversation.

Sora Takenouchi, Taichi's best friend for a while now, she was doubtful about her best friend's feelings but discovering this filled her with joy. She shared the same feelings as he did, but it also made her feel like crap that she found out the way she did, and even more to think that she was still allowing her friend to stress out over would she say or how would she use to explain her intrusion on their conversation?

"Hey, Tai." Both Sora and Biyomon heard Agumon ask.

"What?" He asked a little absentmindedly.

"Do you smell that?" He asked slightly drooling in hunger. "It smells like strawberries."

"Is that all you can think... about?" Taichi said catching a whiff of the strawberry scent.

A horrid feeling came before the girl who hid with her Digimon partner behind the corner of the solid boulder. Mimi's gift was a very popular strawberry perfume and she was kinda forced to wear it, Mimi insisted that she'd take it before meeting Taichi. Nothing like an early Christmas present to prove that traditions must be followed if one wanted to avoid bad luck.

Deciding to make herself know, she tentatively emerged from the shadows. The glow of one of the three moons shining it's rosy light around her.

Taichi stared at her, his mouth agape. "H-hi Sora." He stammered. "How... how long have you... Did you hear anything?"

The light that hugged her body made it impossible to see the girl's rose-cheeked expression. She looked away from him reluctantly. "I... Yes." She admitted.

Taichi's face turned red, almost as red as the moon that loomed behind Sora. But he decided to swallow the embarrassment, he walked up to her and stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

She was still not meeting Taichi's gaze, afraid that he would be mad for eavesdropping, his silence only made her wonder even more. She tentatively met his gaze, the rosy glow of the moon adding to their luster. He appeared to be serious, yet she could see a sense of apprehension in his eyes and his expression.

Silence visited them as the two lost themselves in each others stare.

To Taichi, the stars, the moons, and the landscapes of the desert, paled in comparison to Sora's glistening eyes. In fact the stars that sparkled over them only added to her radiance. To think that he had never looked at her like that before the Digital Adventure, it made him wonder if he was blind or maybe it was his first reason? At the moment he didn't know, and he didn't care, he had unintentionally exposed his heart and feelings to Sora, even if it was in a unconventional manner.

His gaze was intimidating but heartfelt, Sora could see that he wasn't just uttering words, but following them. She could see that she held his heart, she felt that he held her heart and with that simple look, she was sure that it was in a safe place. She had her doubts, doubts that only climbed during their time apart, doubts that she was never ever going to be with him because of the tittle of 'best friends', but now she could see that a tittle was not a boundary it was only a mind thing that could never stop the strength of the heart, a brave heart.

Taking a deep breath, Taichi recalled all the memories the two made, from the first time he set eyes on her to the present, and he could see that it was meant to be. "Sora..." he said gently without breaking his stare. "... I know that you know this already." He said smiling a little. "But... I want to look into your eyes when I say it..." again he took a deep breath. "I... I love you... I love you, Sora Takenouchi."

And there it was, the three words that were the most difficult to get a person to say. Words that lit up her heart, so much so that her ability to speak was erased. Not that it mattered because just then, Taichi leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her own. Her worries, anything that was on her mind simply slipped away. This was her first kiss, it was with her best friend, the one who captured her heart.

Using every bit of will power, she pulled away from him. "I... I love you too..." A tear dropped slowly cascaded from her watery orbs. It was something that she needed to get off her chest since... since as far as she could remember.

Taichi smiled softly at her, and caressed her cheek gently. Somehow, now that the pressure was off, he could see it as clearly as he could see her beautiful eyes – the love was there, it was just obscured by the darkness of doubt and fear. Like the sheet of ice that once covered his heart and brought him to the brink of mental death. This was different, it felt like the light in his heart was burning brighter – the flames of courage burning brighter than ever before.

The two Digimon sat on the sidelines, one filled with joy and the other one filled with bewilderment.

"That is so sweet." Biyomon whispered in delight.

Agumon wasn't sure on what to say, but he figured that this was the type of love that his partner was talking about. He had seen someone do that on TV when he was browsing through it, back on earth before they defeated VenomMyotismon. It seemed like if that memory was so far away now and the half his mind was on the future and the other was on the warm feeling he got from watching his partner and his partner's best friend gaze at each other, almost like in a trance.

"Are they okay?" He asked looking at his partner concernedly. "I think-"

"Shh" Biyomon scolded. "Be quiet."

Pouting, the stubby dinosaur Digimon crossed her arms and watch the staring contest.

"Don't you know that eavesdropping is rude." Taichi said playfully.

Sora punched him on his chest playfully. "It's hard to ignore someone as loud as you." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think his mouth is as big as his head." Taichi cringed at the voice of his other friend's voice, more so because a certain blonde wrapped his arm around him. "I heard you, and I was still at the bottom."

Yamato Ishida, also called Matt and Yama on certain occasions, was waiting for his best friend to spill the beans. Though he was doubtful at first, he knew that his good friend wasn't going to back down.

Sora giggled at her friend... correction, boyfriend's reaction. She stared at the blonde that took her Taichi away for a second, she couldn't believe her luck – she had the friend she loved for a while, now by her side, and she also had a best friend who she could count on for anything. Not to mention that she had Biyomon who was like the sister she never had, disregarding the fact that Biyomon was from a different dimension.

"So, where are the others?" She asked.

"They're back at the party, and we should head back too, it's almost midnight, and you two don't want to miss Joe and Mimi under the mistletoe." He snickered a little.

"Hang on." Taichi said looking out towards the desert. "Look, the other moon is glowing." The forth moon of the planet came into view, glowing a dim purplish glow. It was the moon that hovered over the continent of darkness. "Hey, Matt, do you have your camera?"

Yamato pulled out his camera and set a timer on it, placing it on a rock. -snap- the camera shutter was heard. In the built-in LCD screen the picture of Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon was displayed, with the illusive and rare moon of darkness in the background over the desert plains. Though the moon had been named the 'Illusive' and roamed the skies of the Dark Continent, it was very beautiful, and this was the first times that the Digidestined had actually laid their eyes on the extraordinary moon.

x-x

Elsewhere, on a different universe and part of the world, in Miami. A boy of ten who hid his golden locks with a fisher man hat, stared out the window, a relentless downpour pounding away at the thick window of the apartment that overlooked the beach. His ocean blue eyes reflecting a deep sorrow in his heart, a grieving feeling that could not be mend by pure words. He hugged the sleeping Patamon and turned to his room, it was empty, his mother was at work and he was all alone on Christmas.

It was baffling when he found out when his mother had to work on such a holiday.

The sun barely dimmed through the thick clouds of thunder. But Takeru had gotten used to that, even though it would get extremely hot and sunny, Miami was also known for it's harsh rain.

-thud, thud.- a gentle knock came from his door. "Takeru, may I come in?" a man's voice came.

"Yeah."

A man with shades crept in the room, he had short hair and was strange enough to wear shades indoors on a rainy and sunless day. This man was named Odin, a member of DATS sent to keep an eye on Takeru while he remained in America with his partner who came to visit. Though he was only assigned to keep an eye on him during the small Digimon's visits, he insisted on keeping him safe, like a babysitter. The two had become good friends, but the fact that he was .member of DATS put Takeru in a awkward position.

The man scratched his head nervously. "I don't believe I have to tell you that your mom is going to be busy today."

"Mmmh" Takeru shrugged. He was hoping to spend the day with his mother, seeing as how his best friend was half a world away.

That's not to say that he was a loner, he had plenty of friends, none of them had earned his trust like Hikari did, but even if they did, his friends were all out with family – leaving him to ponder about his mother.

It hurt Odin to see the young blonde of hope in such misery, but he held something in his hand that might be able to cheer him up. It was all he could offer that was within his power, not only as a member of DATS, but as a member of the Digital Guardian Brigade. He walked up and placed a flat notebook-thin object before him on the his study desk. "That's a netbook... Merry Christmas." Odin said shyly.

"What do I do with it?" Takeru blinked.

"It's a computer silly, you can use it to chat with your friends back in Japan." He said and opened the netbook for him.

Takeru rolled his eyes, he knew what it was, and he was grateful for it, but what could he do with it? Odaiba and Miami's time zones had a huge time gap, there was no way he was going to find any of his friends awake. "Thanks, but I don't think I can-"

"TK?"

A voice from his past chimed into his ears like a warm soothing melody that washed his misery away. "Kari?" He suddenly leaned forward towards the computer screen as one of Odin's hand fixed up the chat room. Then it happened, her face appeared on the screen of the computer, her smile shining brightly. She wore a scarf around her neck and a Santa cap.

"TK, I'm so happy to see you!"

TK beamed at Hikari. "How... I mean, it's like one over there."

"I know, we're still celebrating." She said tilting the computer camera a little to the right to catch a glimpse of Joe and Mimi under a mistletoe held by the brother of the young brunet, as the crowd chanted 'kiss her'. Takeru saw Joe give Mimi a reluctant kiss on the cheek and his face nearly about to explode with redness. Takeru and even Odin chuckled at that.

"Hey TK!" Yamato waved to him at the computer. "I'll be there in a little while." He said holding a the plant over Taichi and Sora's head. However, unlike Joe, Taichi did not hesitate on giving Sora a kiss.

TK was left a little thrown off, but he understood what the mistletoe was for, and he too felt himself go red.

Smiling, Odin took his leave with TK who was still glued to the screen of the computer, unaware of even the snoring Patamon. He was happy that he could help the boy, but he felt strange doing so as a human. Odin was a result of the succession of Project Genesis, which enabled him to disguise himself as a human. As Omegamon, he would have done whatever was in his power to make sure he had a good Christmas with his friends, but orders were orders. Still a part inside the man wished he could do more.

"So, is everyone okay?" Takeru asked.

"Yup, everyone's ok." Kari answered. "But it's still not the same without you and Patamon."

TK saddened a little, but quickly smiled. "I'll be there soon. Mum's working real hard to make sure we leave early."

"Oh?" Hikari asked, a little concerned. "Your mom is not there?"

"Nope... but Odin is." He looked back to introduce Odin to Hikari, but the man was not there anymore, but he could hear the television on the next room. "Well... he's watching TV, but he's really nice."

"Is he like your mom's boyfriend?"

Takeru shook his head violently. "No!" He nearly shouted. "I mean... he's a member of DATS."

She 'oh'ed and smiled at him and removed the cap she had over her silky brown hair. The pin he had gotten her when he left her was displayed beautifully on her head. "It looks very pretty on you."

Hikari smiled and blushed lightly. "Thanks."

Takeru felt himself go red. He couldn't believe he blurted that out, but then again he always tried to be honest, so to have something slip from his mouth was to be expected... no?

Suddenly Taichi popped next to Hikari with a silly grin. "Hey there Teeks, how's it going?"

"I'm good." Takeru answered, still a little embarrassed. "And you?"

"Everything is good, real good. When are you going to come visit us Teeks? We really missed you, especially my sister here."

He could see that Hikari's rosy cheeks flushed even more. "I dunno. Mom is trying her best so we can leave before her due date."

"She's not with you?" Taichi asked. Takeru shook his head. "Bummer, it looks like the Grinch for this year has got to be work. You're dad is also working"

It didn't surprise Takeru, as far as he could remember, his dad was always the hard worker, like his mom, but much more short tempered.

"Hey TK." Joe followed by everyone greeted him. Everyone was there, even the Digimon, and they were all gathered in that same vacant restaurant that they used all those passed Christmases before. He was having a great time. Chatting online was an option, but he didn't have a computer of his own to do so, now with the thanks of Odin, he was able to keep in contact with his closest friends, brother, and digital pals. It was the best he felt, he hadn't felt like this since he had gotten Hikari's episodic letter at the beginning of every month. Two years of nothing but letters to remain in contact, and his brother would right every two months, though he could see by the rough writing that his brother had a tough time expressing himself with him.

Taichi

Yamato

Sora

Joe

Mimi

Koushiro

and Hikari

Half a world could not keep them apart, their bond was stronger than that, now they gathered around a computer to mend the distance and enjoy each others presence, once again, the group was reunited since their surrendered of their crests to blanket the new born planet from Damiemon, and all other evils. Another Christmas, another year nearly gone, and another year of peace in the Digital World and despite the unfortunate events of earth, everything was just as normal as it once was.

Christmases may come and go as do the years, but the bond of the Digidestined could never falter to any obstacle. But for now, the peace they fought for was going to be enjoyed.

* * *

Merry Christmas you guys, and happy holidays to all others. Stay tuned for Corruption Of Minds coming up by New Years. Peace, Love, and freedom to all the Digimon fans, and stay strong. Forgive me for any typos and the late updates, I've been really busy.


End file.
